Back in Love
by etinprawati
Summary: Cinta… Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ketahui tentang cinta? Jangan bertanya padaku, karena aku tidak tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Banya yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu indah, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan cinta itu menyakitkan. HunKai/SeKai, LuKai, BaekKai, KrisHo, HanHun
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Back in Love**

**Pair : SeKai/ HunKai**

**Cast : Member EXO**

**Warning : OOC, Boy X Boy, banyak typo**

**Ok aku datang dengan cerita yang geje, aneh juga. Entah kenapa aku ngetik ni cerita. Aku juga gak tahu. Judulnya juga gak nyambung dech. Pokonya ceritanya aneh.**

**Eh malah curhat, **

**Langsung aja kalau gitu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinta…**_

_**Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ketahui tentang cinta?**_

_**Jangan bertanya padaku, karena aku tidak tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Banya yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu indah, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan cinta itu menyakitkan. **_

_**Pengertian cinta **__**itu sendiri sulit dibedakan batasan ataupun pengertiannya, karena cinta merupakan salah satu bentuk emosi dan perasaan yang dimiliki individu. Dan sifatnyapun subyektif sehingga setiap individu akan mempunyai makna yang berbeda tergantung pada penghayatan serta pengalamannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Januari, **__**2010 Haidian Districk, Beijing, China**_

_Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah duduk dibangku taman pusat kota, memandangi kesekelilingnya dengan senyum yang tidak pudar dari bibir sexy-nya. Kulitnya yang tan terlihat begitu indah tatkala sinar matahari sore menerpanya._

_Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang bahagia—tadi siang orang tuanya pulang dari perjalan bisnisnya dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan menghabiskan waktu selama satu minggu penuh. Mereka sengaja mengambil cuti meskipun tetap akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya dirumah tapi tak apa yang penting dia bisa bersama keluarganya._

_Dan semalam sang kekasih menelponnya, mengajaknya ketemuan dan ditaman inilah mereka akan bertemu. Dan rasanya dia sangat bahagia._

_Tapi apakah benar begitu?_

_Apakah dia akan tetap bahagia?_

_Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu, tapi sang kekasih belum juga terlihat oleh penglihatannya. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa bahagiannya sedikitpun._

_Terlihat seorang namja tampan menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ucapnya setelah sampai dihadapan namja manis itu, sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah._

"_Tidak apa ge, aku juga belum lama datang." Ucapnya sedikit berbohong, tidak enak juga kalau mengatakan dia sudah menunggu lama karena orang yang dihadapannya kini terlihat bersalah._

"_Benarkah?" ujarnya memastikan. Namja manis itu mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisnya, membuat sang namja tampan jadi lebih lega melihatnya. "Ini, kau pasti hauskan." Imbuhnya seraya memberikan sebotol cola, yang langsung diterima dan meneguknya. Dan setelahnya menggumamkan kata terimakasih._

"_Aku merindukanmu ge," ucapnya manja sambil memeluk namja tampan itu dari samping setelah mendudukan tubuhnya._

"_Gege juga merindukanmu, Jonginnie." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Dan setelahnya hening menlingkupi mereka berdua, meski begitu mereka masih berpelukan erat. Setidaknya biarkan seperti ini dulu saja._

_Hening…_

"_Emm… Jonginnie ada yang ingin gege katakana." Ucapnya sedikit ragu sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Katakan saja ge, kenapa gege jadi gugup begitu?" tanyanya._

"_Kau tahu…" jeda lumayan lama meski begitu Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil Kai itu tetap diam, memilih untuk mendengarkan, dia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "saat bersamamu merupakan hari-hari yang indah. kau orang baik yang pernah kutemui—"_

"_Ge—" potong Kai, rasanya ia sudah tahu kelajutannya._

"_Tapi maafkan hatiku ini Kai-ah, yang tak bisa membuka untuk kau isi dengan cintamu. Sekali lagi maafkan gege yang tak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini lagi." Ucapnya kali ini lanjar, Kai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung. Ia tidak percya mengapa harus berakhir sekarang? Bahkan mereka telah menjalani hubungan ini selama dua tahun, tapi kenapa harus berakhir sekarang._

_Dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali, juga tidak menangis. Kekasih—ah mantannya mungkin yang melihat Kai tidak bereaksi sama sekali jadi khawatir, dia menguncang bahunya pelan._

"_Ah, maaf, ge aku melamun." Katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum. yang di panggil gege pun menjadi lebih khawatir, Kai tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak akan melamun kalau ada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Ah mungkin dia hanya tidak terima saja dengan ucapan yang baru ia lontarkan._

"_Dengarkan gege Kai—"_

"_Tidak, jangan katakan apapun lagi," katanya sambil mengelengkan kepanaya. Sudah cukup dia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi._

"_Tidak Kai, kau harus dengarkan gege. Terima kasih atas segala cinta yang telah kau berikan pada gege. Kau orang baik layaknya mendapatkan seseorang yang baik, orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan sesuai keinginmu. Aku yang tak pantas untukmu, karena aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu lagi. Aku percaya persahabatan adalah jalan terbaik bagi kita. Izinkan aku memilih jalan seperti ini." Ucapnya panjang lebar._

_Kai menunduk, jadi selama ini… tidak dia tidak mau mengatkannya. Apapun itu, ini hanya mimpi. Yah ini hanya mimpi._

_Tapi kalau ini semua hanya mimpi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali._

_Katakana saja, ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia baru pertama kali ini merasakan apa itu cinta? Orang yang telah memberikannya cinta selama dua tahun ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia sangat mencintai orang ini, dia adalah hidupnya._

_Tapi cinta itu tidak selamanya indah kan? Cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki_

"_Kai,"_

"_Ne," Dia mendongak, menatap cinta pertamanya sambil tersenyum manis—terlihat ketulusan disana tapi tak ubah ada kekecewaan disana. Tapi dia tidak menangis, dia tidak mau menangis sekarang ini. "Kau tahu ge, remuknya kepingan kaca akan sulit disusun, namun remuknya hatiku olehmu lebih sulit lagi untuk kurangkai." Dia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum._

_Luhan—cinta pertamanya memandang tak percaya melihat Kai yang tersenyum kala mengatakan kata-kata itu. Ia tahu, ia telah membuat Kai kecewa dan dia tahu benar makna dari ucapan Kai barusan. Tapi hati bukankah tidak bisa dipaksakan, karena dia sekarang sudah lebih mencintai orang lain._

"_Kenapa gege melihatku seperti itu?"_

_Luhan tersadar, dia tersenyum tipis. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

"_Tapi kita masih bisa bersahabatkan, seperti yang gege ucapkan tadi." Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau tahu ge kebahagian dan keceriaan bersamamu adalah masa lalu, indah dirimu adalah masa lalu. Tapi sayang, aku adalah penikmat kehidupan dimasa sekarang dan masa yang akan datang bukan masa lalu." Ucapnya panjang lebar, dan dia mengatkannya dengan lancar._

_Bahkan Luhan kembali memandang tak percaya bagaimana bisa Kai bisa mengatakan itu semua dengan lancar. Dia tahu kata-kata seperti itu dari mana? Luhan tahu Kai baru merasakan cinta pertama kalinya, dia belum memiliki pengalaman sebelumnya._

_Tapi satu yang Luhan lupakan Kai adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan otak cerdasnya. Dan Kai bukan tipe namja yang suka menangis, apalagi dihadapan orang yang sangat dicintainya._

_Ya dia masih mencintainya sampai saat ini, mungkin besok, besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi dia akan selalu mencintai pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Meskipun hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, tapi bukankah Luhan mengatakan kalau mereka bisa bersahanat dan Luhan memilih itu._

_**Back in Love**_

"_Maaf."_

_Ia masih mengingat kata-kata itu, tadi sebelum Luhan meninggalkannya._

_Kai masih melihat punggung Luhan yang kini tengah pergi meninggalkannya. "Wae?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Suranya terdengar bergetar sekarang._

_Setelah kepergian Luhan tapi ia masih berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga._

_Langit mendung seakan menggambarkan hatinya yang kini tengah sakit. Rasanya sakit seakan ia susah untuk bernafas. Meremas dadanya kuat hingga air matanya turun sudah, membasahi pipinya yang mulus._

_Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, tapi Kai seolah tidak peduli. Wajahnya mendongak membiarkan air hujan menyamarkan tangisnya, dengan keadaannya kini yang telah basah kuyup._

"_Wae? Wae? Luhan ge?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2013, Osaka, Jepang**_

Disebuah rumah yang bergaya eropa klasik cukup mewah dan besar, terlihat keluarga itu sedang sarapan. Namun tidak seperti biasanya sarapan kali ini, karena keluarga kecil itu terlihat lengkap. Tidak seperti biasanya yang akan menyisakan seorang namja manis saja dan beberapa maid dan bulter yang biasanya menemaninya sarapan.

Tidak dipungkiri perasaan senang dihatinya muncul.

"Dear, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya sang kepala keluarga memcah keheningan, sesekali ia melirik sang putra yang hanya diam membisu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja manis, matanya memandang kosong sarapannya.

"Baby," panggil sang eomma yang melihat sang putra diam saja tidak menyahut pertanyaan sang appa. Memandang sang putra dan sang suami secara bergantian. Dia khawatir melihat sang putra yang hanya diam.

Trang

Sang kepala keluarga meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya disisi piring, dia telah selesai sarapan, menggambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumnya.

"Jonginnie!" seru sang kepala keluarga, kali ini sepertinya ada respon dari sang putra yang kini telah meletakkan garpu dan sendok makannya serta menoleh pada sang appa.

"Ne, sekolahku biasa saja, Dad." Ucapnya seraya memandang keduanya bergantian, heran juga kenapa eommanya memandangnya dengan khawatir begitu. "Wae Mom? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, tidak apa, mom hanya khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang eomma, memberikan segelas air pada sang putra yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang putra dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis. "Terima kasih mom, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian akan lama tinggal?" ucapnya memandang mereka penuh harap. Berharap ia tidak ditinggal sendirian lagi dirumah, mengingat kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sang appa yang merupakan pemilik Kim Corp perusahaan terbesar di Asia.

"Maaf Tuan semuanya sudah beres, jadwal penerbangan dua jam lagi." Seorang pria paruh baya menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda pada Tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih Pak Han," menerima amplop tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada sang putra.

"Igemwoya?" tanyanya memandang bingung pada sang ayah.

"Tiket pesawat," jawab sang ibu melirik Pak Han. Pak Han yang mengerti segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya membukukkan badannya.

"Tiket pesawat? Untuk apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kau akan terbang ke Seoul, dan melanjutkan sekolah disana. Mom dan Dad sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya kau tinggal berangkat saja. Surat kepindahanmu juga sudah diurus oleh Pak Han." Jelas sang ayah.

"Seoul? Kenapa harus pindah sekolah lagi Dad?"

**Back in Love**

**Anyang Art High School Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Siang itu cuaca cukup terik namun tidak menyurutkan semangat siswa-siswa XOXO high school untuk mengurungkan niatnya bermain basket dilapangan basket utama. Peluh bercucuran bukan halangan, panas yang menyengat tubuh mereka bukan alasan untuk mengurungkan permainan mereka.

Itu adalah kesenangan untuk mereka.

Penonton juga tak kalah semangat. Walau ini bukan pertandingan, tapi seru juga. Walau ini hanya permainan biasa, tapi menarik juga. Apalagi ada Kris yang tampan, Chanyeol yang tak kalah keren, dan Sehun yang cool.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru?" tanya Chanyeol pada teman-temannya meski begitu ia masih setia mendribel bola basket yang ada ditangannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita akan menerima murid baru di pertengahan tahun ajaran. Sehun apakah peraturannya sudah dirubah?" ujar Kris seraya bertanya pada Sehun, yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan merebut bola dari tangan Chanyeol yang siap mengoper pada Kris. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengurusi hal itu." Ujarnya datar yang sudah melakukan jump shoot, yang mendapatkan teriakan hisateris dari penonton.

Oh sial!

Kris dan Chanyeol kalah cepat dari anak satu ini, meskipun dia tidak lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua tapi permainan Sehun memang bagus. Mereka hasur mengakui itu, tapi yang mereka herankan kenap Sehun tidak mau menjadi kapten malah memilih menjadi anggota dan memberikan gelar kapten pada Kris dan wakilnya pada Chanyeol. Dan waktu ditanya Sehun hanya mengatakan, _"Aku tidak hanya tidak mau repot saja."_ Itulah jawaban Sehun kala itu.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil seseorang dari arah bangku penonton, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya memintanya untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanyanya setelah sampai dihadapan Luhan. Luhan langsung memberikan ponselnya, "Ahjussi…" ucapnya singkat.

Sehun menerima ponsel tersebut dengan malas. "Ada apa?" ujarnya ketus, terdengar helaan napas dari ujung line sana sebelum menjawab. _"Hari ini kau harus pulang, kami merindukanmu,"_ ujarnya setenang mungkin.

Memutar bola matanya malas, selalu seperti ini. Padahal mereka saja jarang dirumah karena urusan bisnis. "Hari ini aku sibuk, mungkin besok aku pulang."

"_Baiklah kami tunggu, ya usah appa tutup."_

Pip

Menghela nafas, lelah. Keluarganya memang keterlaluan, meminta dia pulang kerumahnya seenaknya dan mengatakan kalau mereka merindukannya. Dia juga memang merindukan appa dan eomma-nya bahkan sangat rindu, tapi karena urusan bisnis mereka sering meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dirumahnya yang besar itu. Sebenarnya tidak sendirian sih karena masih banyak main dan bulter yang selalu menemaninyha, tapikan itu berbeda dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya dan akhirnya ia memilih tinggal dengar Luhan sepupunya.

"Kenapa? Ahjussi menyuruhmu pulang," ujar Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil menerima ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya tanpa ditanyapun Luhan sudah tahu, tapi dia memilih untuk berbasa-basi dengan sepupunya yang kelewat datar itu. Kalau tidak ditanya ia tidak akan bicara, kalaupun ia bicara itu hanya seperlunya saja.

"Lu, mana Joonmyeon?" tanya Kris yang kini sudah menghampiri mereka berdua bersama Chanyeol, sambil melihat kesekelilingnya—mencari seseorang eoh?

"Biasa diruangannya." Jawab Luhan singkat, "Aku lapar ayo kita kekantin," imbuhnya.

"Kau yang traktir?" tanya Chanyeol. Maklum anak satu ini suka gratisan, entah karena apa. Padahal dia itu anak putra tunggal keluar Park yang memiliki perusahan pertambangan, bisa dibilang dia itu anak orang kaya sangat kaya malah tapi itulah dia tetap saja suka yang gratis katanya yang gratis itu lebih enak.

Luhan tidak menjawab tapi matanya melirik Sehun. Chanyeol menyeringai, kalau Sehun yang mentraktir dia bisa makan sepuasnya, kekeke.

"Ayo," menyeret Luhan dan Kris dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya melihat mereka seperti biasanya—datar, meskipun begitu dia tetap mengikuti teman-temannya—berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan disaku celananya.

**Back in Love**

"Yeobo, apa tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir dengan Jongin, dia sudah pindah sekolah sebanyak 3 kali tahun ini. Kasihan dia pasti lelah." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Tidak apa-apa dia akan baik-baik saja. Akan mudah baginya kalau dia di Seoul, mungkin dia bisa melupakan masa lalunya." Tuan Kim menyahut sambil melipat Koran yang tengah dibacanya dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Tapi belajarnya pasti akan terganggu, bahkan sekarang dia harus pindah sekolah dipertengahan tahun ajaran. Aku takut dia akan ketinggal pelajaran." Ujar Nyonya Kim, kentara nada khawatir disana. Tuan Kim mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku jauh lebih khawatir kalau dia terus terpuruk. Aku dengar dari wali kelasnya kalau dia terus melamun sepajang pelajaran. Ya meskipun aku tahu anak itu bisa langsung menguasai semua pelajaran hanya melihatnya sekilas. Tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja, disana ada Pak Han yang akan mengawasinya." Terangnya panjang lebar.

"Aku percaya padamu."

**Back in Love**

"Pak Han, tidakkah ini berlebihan." Ucap namja manis sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

Yah, sekarang ia dan pria paruh baya dipanggil Pak Han itu kini tengah berada disebuah apartemen mewah, kelewat mewah malah.

"Tidak Tuan Muda, Tuan dan Nyonya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Sekarang sebaiknya Tuan Muda istirahat, mari." Membawa koper besar—yang diyakini hanya berisi buku-buku—karena orang tuanya bilang tidak perlu membawa pakaian karena semuanya telah diurus—milik Tuan Mudanya kesebuah kamar yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa hanya ada satu kamar? Pak Han tinggal disini juga kan?" tanyanya bingung, pasalnya diapartemen itu hanya ada satu kamar, dapur yang langsung digabung dengan ruang makan, ruang Tv, perpustakaan, dan ruang tamu—tadi dia sudah berkeliling.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, saya hanya bertugas mengawasi anda, tapi kalau anda butuh sesuatu anda bisa memanggil Ahn ahjumma. Beliau yang akan mengurus segala keperluan anda. Beliau anda diapartemen sebelah. Dan beliau akan datang setiap pagi." Tuturnya panjang lebar.

Kai hanya mengangguk, ya dia cukup mengerti dengan semua ini. Dia sudah biasa. Hidup sendiri mungkin akan jauh lebih baik, pikirnya. "Baiklah Pak Han boleh pergi,"

"Untuk makan malam sudah siap dimeja makan, baiklah saya permisi Tuan Muda." Membungkuk hormat, berbalik meninggalkan Tuan Mudanya.

Setelah kepergian Pak Han, Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur king sizenya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

**.**

"_Tapi kita masih bisa bersahabatkan, seperti yang gege ucapkan tadi." Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau tahu ge kebahagian dan keceriaan bersamamu adalah masa lalu, indah dirimu adalah masa lalu. Tapi sayang, aku adalah penikmat kehidupan dimasa sekarang dan masa yang akan datang bukan masa lalu." Ucapnya panjang lebar, dan dia mengatkannya dengan lancar._

_._

Kai tersenyum miris kala mengingat ucapannya sendiri.

Sahabat?

Bukankah sabahat itu akan selalu ada untuknya kalau susah maupun senang?

Tapi tidak.

Luhan bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya setelah ia meninggalkannya ditaman kala itu. Bahkan dia tidak lagi mendengar kabar darinya.

Apakah itu yang disebut sebagai sahabat?

Hah! Lucu sekali, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mom dan dad akan menyuruhku tinggal sendirian, baiklah aku akan hidup dengan baik. Dan melupakan masa laluku." Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue**_

_**Sampai disini dulu ceritanya, ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya nga?**_

_**Meskipun tidak ada aku akan tetap melanjutkannya kok, LOL**_

_**Terimakasih buat yang udah review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terima kasih bagi yang udah mau review. tidak menyangka ada juga yang mau membaca cerita aneh ini. Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih.**_

_**dan semoga aku bisa cepet update chapter selanjutnya mumpung lagi liburan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Setetes kebencian di dalam hati, pasti akan membuahkan penderitaan**_

_**Tapi setetes cinta di dalam relung hati, akan membuahkan kebahagiaan sejati.**_

Chapter 2

Terlihat dibawah selimutnya yang tebal, seorang namja tanpan yang terlihat manis disaat bersamaan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya lalu berkedip beberapa kali menyesuaikan sinar yang memasuki retina matanya. Setelah cukup jelas, ia pun menoleh kearah kanannya dan melihat sebuah jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 06.11.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya, namja tampan itu menguap lebar—membuat sebening air mata menggantung disudut matanya. Berdiri—ia pun merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Menguap sekali lagi, ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggulnya menatap cermin. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan cara mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau memang tampan…" gumamnya, ia tersenyum manis sambil menatap cermin. Tertawa lebar pemuda bernama Kai ini mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah puas mengagumi tubuhnya sendiri, ia segera memakai seragam sekolah barunya—mengingat ini hari pertamanya—yaitu kemeja putih dengan celana panjang mereah darah, tidak lupa dengan jas abu-abunya. Setelah rapi, ia pun segera keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi kesekolahnya.

.

Kai menutup pintu apartemnnya, setelah memastikan pintu itu terkunci ia segera berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemennya.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, Kai selalu dipandang dengan laki-laki yang ia temui?

Oke! Ia memang baru disini. Tapi, dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh alias mesum, ia risih juga sih…

Puk

Merasakan tepukan diringan dibahunya, ia menoleh kebelakang, Kai mendapati seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari dirinya tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Hai,"

Kai mundur beberpa langkah saat melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya. Menyapanya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan begitu santai.

_Dari mana datangnya orang ini?!_

Ia tak mendengar sesuatu seperti langkah kaki atau apapun di belakangnya tadi. Ia yakin. "S-siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Sosok itu menggulurkan tangannya sambil melempar senyum, "Aku Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu…" dia terlihat berpikir.

Kai menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucapnya.

"Oh, kau pasti anak baru ya?" tanya Baekhyun, ia memperhatikan Kai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kita satu sekolah," sambungnya lagi girang.

"Oh… ne,"

"Baiklah kita bisa berangkat bersama, kajja." Menarik tangan Kai dan membawanya ke basement apartemen tersebut.

Kai mengira ajakan berangkat bersama itu mereka akan menggunakan monil yang sama, tapi ternyata mereka membawa mobil masing-masing. Baekhyun memasuki Bugetti Veyron nya sedangkan Kai memasuki SSC Ulitmate Aero nya.

**Back in Love**

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Reventon berwarna silver itu berhenti tepat diarea parkir Anyang Art High School. Seorang namja tampan terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia memasuki pelataran sekolah. Langkah kakinya yang tegas beradu dengan marmer, menimbulkan harmonis yang menggema disepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya.

Kedatangan namja tersebut membuat seluruh siswa yang dilewatinya secara otomatis menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan hanya mematung melihat sang 'Pangeran Sekolah_'_ melintas dihadapan mereka. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka telah lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat sosok itu melaluinya tanpa menatap.

"_Aigoo… Sehun sunbae semakin tampan saja," bisik seorang yeoja cantik bermata sipit._

"_Dia memang tampan!" Yeoja disampingnya ikut menimpali._

"_Kyaa! Dia mengubah warna rambutnya!" jeritan seorang namja imut berstatus 'uke' terdengar dari ujung koridor._

"_Sehun harus menjadi seme ku!"_

Dan kalimat pujian-pujian lain mulai terdenar bersahutan memenuhi koridor yang dilaluinya.

**.**

Sehun memasuki kelasnya bersama dengan Chanyeol, mereka tadi bertemu didepan kelas. Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangkunya di sebelah Luhan. Luhan yang yang merasakan ada orang yang duduk disebelahnya hanya memandangnnya sekilas.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Sehun yang melihat sepupunya itu tengah menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "Aku merindukannya," ujarnya pelan.

"Kau merindukan kekasihmu? Bukankah kalian sering bertemu?" tanyanya heran, dilihatnya Luhan menggeleng pelan. Sehun memandang sepupunya aneh, kalau bukan merindukan kekasihnya terus siapa? Batinya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, dia mengangkat bahunya acuh.

**Teett… teett… teett…**

Suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi, sontak semua siswa kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, guru matematika mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi Saem…"

"Sekarang buka halaman 92,"

Sraaak

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas tergeser dan muncul sosok guru bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tampan. Sang guru berwajah tampan hanya tersenyum manis pada murid-murid dikelas itu, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang bisa membuat siapa saja luluh ketika melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun seonsaengnim maaf mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar anda, saya datang mengantarkan murid baru untuk kelas ini" ucap Siwon seonsaengnim sopan tak luput dari senyum manisnya.

"Ah… tentu saja Choi Seonsaengnim.." ucap Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim mengijinkan.

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi silahkan masuk," ucap Choi Seonsaengnim memanggil murid baru itu.

Deg

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kala mendengar nama itu disebut.

_Jongin? _

Setelah panggilan Siwon Seonsaengnim, masuklah namja berwajah tampan namun juga manis diwaktu yang bersamaan, dengan rambut hitam dan kulit tan eksotik menggoda. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan mata indah itu terlihat sayu.

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantung Luhan berdetak cepat, matanya menyipit memastikan kalau penglihatannya tidak bermasalah. Ya, benar itu adalah Kim Jongin masalalunya.

"Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, saya permisi," ucap Siwon seonsaengnim, yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

"Okey, perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

Kai tersenyum kecil, "Kim Jongin imnida, aku pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya." Dan suara itupun mengalun dengan indahnya, yang mampu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Begitupun dengan Sehun yang dari tadi asyik dengan dunianya sendiri memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak baru itu.

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi silahkan duduk, kau bisa duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun angkat tanganmu." ucap Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dan menunjuk bangku yang kosong disebelah Baekhyun.

Kai menunduk setelah bertemu mata dengan Luhan yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, tatapannya tidak bisa diartikan. Kai merutuk dalam hati mengapa ia harus bertemu Luhan lagi, bahkan satu sekolah dan parahnya lagi satu kelas.

"Kai kita sekelas." Baekhyun berkata antusias, setelah Kai duduk disebealahnya. "Ah senangnya, kita bisa terus bersama Kai. Hihi…" kekehnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ah ne."

"Baekhyun-ssi, perkenalannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Okay! Jongin-ssi sekarang buka bukumu halaman 92." Seruan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dari depan kelas membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

Sehun yang dari tadi menyadari pandangan Luhan tertuju pada murid baru itu, ia melirik Kai sebentar sebelum menoleh pada Luhan. "Waeyo?"

"Ani, gwenchana."

"Kulihat dari tadi kau terus memperhatikannya, Kau mengenalnya?" Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dan Sehun pun tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, ia kembali menghadap kedepan memperhatikan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim yang kini tengah menjelaskan tentang Aritmatika.

**Back in Love**

Jam brek makan siang dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Kai tengah berjalan beriringan menuju cafeteria sekolah, setelah tadi mengajak Kai untuk sedikit berkeliling sekolah menunjukkan bangunan penting yang harus Kai ketahui, Baekhyun juga menunjukkan jalan pintas menuju kelas mereka agar namja manis itu tidak perlu berkeliling untuk cepat sampai kelasnya. Kai juga menceritakan tentang sekolah lamanya.

"Kai, kau mengenal Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba—sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan hal itu dari tadi, tapi karena tadi dia ditegur oleh Kyuhyun seonsaengim maka baru sekarang ia menanyakannya.

Kai terdiam, ia menimbang-nimbang mau menjawab apa. Kalau ia bilang 'iya' pasti nanti Baekhyun bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, dia sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang Luhan itu hanya akan membuatnya mengingat kembali kemasa lalunya. Kalau ia menjawab 'tidak' tapi kan dia memang mengenal Luhan.

"Kai!" Baekhyun gemas sendiri karena Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh, itu. Waeyo?"

"Dari tadi kulihat kau terus menunduk ketika Luhan memperhatikanmu. Dan dia memandangmu seperti—"

BRUK

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika didengarnya suara debumam keras, seperti seseorang yang terjatuh.

"Kai gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aduh!" Kai meringis pelan sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai akibat seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya berniat untuk menatap wajah sosok yang sudah di tabrak atau mungkin menabraknya.

'_Waaahhhh! Tampan sekali!'_ batin Kai menjerit heboh saat matanya bertatapan dengan pemilik obsidian kelam di hadapannya.

Kai tidak berbohong. Sosok di hadapannya benar-benar tampan. Rambut coklat madu, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang pipi dan rahangnya satu garis menegaskan ketampanannya. Tubuhnya tinggi mungkin hampir sama dengan tingginya dan kulitnya putih pucat berbeda kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang tan.

'_Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Engkau ciptakan namja setampan ini,'_ batin Kai.

SRET!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya—berniat membantu Kai untuk berdiri.

"Eh," Kai hanya melongo sambil memandangi tangan yang kini tengah terulur padanya, sebelum menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri. "A-aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun ragu, pasalnya tadi Kai jatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah ia tabrak. Kai mengangguk, "Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru…" Sehun terlihat seperti berpikir, "Kita bertemu lagi nanti dikelas." Setelah mengucapkan itu ia pun berlalu.

Baekhyun mematung, apa itu tadi benar-benar Sehun? Dia tahu persis Sehun itu orangnya seperti apa, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi peduli begitu?

"Baekhyun-ah gwenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi dia jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Eh, gwenchana. Mana Sehun?"

"Sehun, nuguya?" tanya Kai bingung, masalahnya dia tidak tahu siapa itu Sehun. Dia belum mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun memandang Kai tidak percaya, "Sehun, yang tadi menabrakmu. Kukira kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Aniyo, wae?"

"Ah, lupakan saja. Kajja kita kekantin."

**Back in Love**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kris?" Suho menatap tajam namja tampan yang kini tengah menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja menemui kekasihku," jawab Kris acuh, tidak menyadari rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Suho. Suho mendengus kesal.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya Tao yang sudah duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, dia menatap Kris dan Suho bergantian. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Hari ini." Jawab Kris singkat.

Suho memilih diam, tidak menjawab. Percuma meladeni orang satu ini, pikirnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Suho galak, yang mulai merasa risih dipandangi oleh Kris. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya terlihat acuh, tapi Suho tahu kalau Kris mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Katakan saja,"

"Kita kencan." Final Kris. Suho melotot tak percaya, dia mengira Kris mau mengatakan apa.

"Jadi kau serius?" tanya Suho yang dijawaban anggukan mantap oleh Kris. "Tidak romantic sekali," cibirnya.

"Apanya yang tidak romantic?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menimpali, padahal dari tadi dia diam saja.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Suho.

"Suho-ya kau tau sendiri, Kris kan bukan tipe orang yang romantic. Jadi jangan berharap kalau dia akan berlaku romantic padamu." Luhan yang baru tiba diruang Osis ikut menimpali, yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, majjayo, aku lupa." Dan setelahnya mereka tertawa. Menyisakan Kris yang sudah mengeluarkan aura seram.

Suho yang menyadarinya berdehem, "Mana Sehun, Lu?" tanya Suho, menyadari Luhan tidak datang dengan sekali.

"Dia ada urusan." Jawab Luhan singkat, sekarang dia sudah duduk disebelah kekasihnya Xiumin sambil merangkul pinggangnya mesra. Tao yang memang ada didekatnya memandang Luhan tak suka.

**Back in Love**

Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada, ia memandang tajam sosok didepannya yang kini tengah berdiri menyandar di dinding koridor lantai dua pandangannya tidak tertuju pada Luhan melainkan kini tengah memperhatikan para siswa dilapangan yang kini tengah bermain sepak bola.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sosok itu malas. Masalahnya tadi ia ditarik paksa oleh Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Kai, kau tahukan kalau aku masih menyukainya." Sosok itu menoleh pada Luhan, memandang Luhan tak percaya. Apa maunya anak satu ini? Setelah dulu ia menyakiti Kai dan sekarang setelah mereka bertemu kembali ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyukainya, lalu bagaimana dengan Xiumin yang notabenya kekasihnya sekarang ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau mau menyakitinya lagi seperti dulu jangan harap kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu, Lu." Ucapnya tenang, namun pandangannya begitu tajam dan menusuk membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya?" lanjutnya.

Luhan terdiam, benar dia melupakan Xiumin kekasihnya. Dia memang mencintai kekasihnya itu, sangat mencintainya malah, tapi dia juga tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri kalau dia juga masih menyukai Kai—masalalunya.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab, sudah kuduga." Sosok tersebut tertawa meremehkan. Membuat Luhan geram.

"Aku menyukai keduanya, meskipun kau menghalangiku untuk dekat lagi dengan Kai aku tidak peduli. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya lagi, Tao." Ucap Luhan tegas, dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Tao sepupu Kai dari China yang kini tinggal di Seoul.

Tao menatap punggung Luhan yang kini telah menjauh, tersenyum nanar. Ah dia baru sadar kalau Luhan memang egois, tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri mematung dibalik tiang yang ada di belakang mereka tadi.

"Keluarlah, dia sudah pergi." Ucapnya pada sosok itu yang kini menghampiri Tao dengan lemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya setelah sosok tersebut ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau aku mengatakan baik-baik saja aku bohong, nyatanya aku tidak baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lirih, namun Tao masih mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

Tao mengela nafas, "Kau membencinya?" tanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak membenci siapapun disini hanya saja aku kecewa pada Luhan. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia begitu egois." Tao tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Xiumin pelan. "Kau harus mempertahankannya kalau kau mencintainya, jangan biarkan dia pergi darimu." Ucapnya.

Xiumin tersenyum, ya tentu saja dia akan mempertahankan apapun yang ia miliki sekarang. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

"Tidak seharusnya kau baik padaku, Tao. Aku adalah orang yang telah merebut kekasih sepupumu dulu. Tapi kau masih saja baik padaku."

"Jadi kau mau aku membencimu, begitu?" tanya Tao. Xiumin menggeleng pelan membuat Tao tersenyum lembut. "Yah, kau tahu sendiri aku menyayangi sepupuku itu tapi aku juga tidak mungkin membenci sahabatku."

Xiumin tidak percaya akan apa yang Tao ucapkan, dia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Tao, ia menangis didada Tao tidak peduli kalau seragam yang sahabatnya kenakan basah oleh air matanya. "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Tao balas memeluk Xiumin, mengusap punggung itu lembut.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat," Tao tersenyum kala siswa lain melihat mereka mengingat mereka sekarang masih dilorong koridor depan kelasnya.

**Back in Love**

"Kai, kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, masalahnya dari tadi anak itu mengacuhkannya padahal dia sudah berkata panjang lebar. Mereka sekarang sedang ada diapartemen Kai, sepulang sekolah tadi Baekhyun sengaja tidak pulang keapartemennya dia langsung mengekori Kai tadi.

"Menyiapkan makan malam, kau belum ganti baju juga Baek?" Kai melirik Baekhyun yang kini tengah membuka kulkasnya mengambil minuman dan menegaknya.

"Kau bisa memasak?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Sedikit, bersihkan dirimu dulu. Kita makan malam bersama," ucapnya sambil mengaduk sop daging kesukaannya.

"Nanti saja, kalau aku pulang. Kau masak apa?"

Menghampiri Kai yang kini sibuk dengan masakannya. "Nanti kau tahu sendiri, kau tunggu saja dimeja makan." Baekhyun berdecih mendengar jawaban Kai yang seperti itu. Dia kan hanya ingin tahu saja.

Ting Tong

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi mereka menoleh bersamaan.

"Buka pintunya." Perintah Kai. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya berjalan kearah pintu tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang kini tengah menekan tombol bel. Saat pintu di buka.

"Tao!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan.

"Loh, Baekhyun sedang apa disini?" tanya Tao, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Kau belum pulang dari tadi Baek?" imbuhnya lagi. Masalahnya ini sudah malam, dan Baekhyun masih menggenakan seragam sekolahnya. Benar-benar anak ini kalau sudah main pasti akan lupa waktu.

"Hehe… apartemenku ada disebelah jadi aku main ditemat Kai."

"Oh," respon Tao singkat, ia melenggang masuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Siapa Baek?" teriak Kai, ia menghampiri Baekhyun tapi langkahnya terhenti kala seseorang memeluknya. "Tao?" tanyanya ragu.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya, "Ya?! Neo kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ada di Seoul? Kau keterlaluan, Kai." Ucapnya bertubi-tubi, kembali memeluk Kai dengan erat hingga Kai merasa sulit untuk bernafas, "Ya, leph… askan" ucap Kai susah payah.

"Ya, Tao kau mau membunuh Kai, hah!" Baekhyun berseru marah, "Lepaskan dia, memang kau siapa main peluk-peluk Kai segala." Baekhyun melepaskan paksa pelukan Tao terhadap Kai.

Tao tertawa canggung dilihatnya wajah Kai yang memerah sambil berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Neo, mau membunuhku," ucap Kai.

"Ani, aku hanya merindukan sepupuku yang manis ini." Ucapnya dia langsung melenggang kearah meja makan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi disana. "Kau yang memasak semuanya?" ujar Tao sedikit berteriak.

"Tao sepupumu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah. Wae?"

"Kalian tidak mirip. Kau manis sedangkan Tao-"

"Aku mendengarmu Baek," teriak Tao dari arah meja makan. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kala dilihatnya Baekhyun mendengus keras.

Kai dan Baekhyun ikut menduduknya tubuhnya disebelah Tao.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi yang memasak!" ucap Kai.

Tao melirik Baekhyun yang kini tengah memasukkan ayam goreng kemulutnya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Baekhyun berkata setelah menelan kunyahannya.

Tao tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa anak ini ada disini, Kai?"

"Dia temanku, apa salahnya kalau dia berada disini?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kai dan diapun melanjutkan makannya. "Kau tau darimana aku tinggal disini?"

"Kim ahjumma, dia menghubungiku dan memberitahuku kalau kau ke Seoul. Ah kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan?" sepertinya Tao salah bicara, dilihatnya Kai yang menghentikan makannya dan menunduk.

Baekhyun yang mendengar nama Luhan disebut langsung tersedak makanannya. Kai menyodorkan air minum padanya, yang diterima dengan senang hati dan langsung menegaknya sampai habis. "Kalau makan pelan-pelan Baek, makannya tidak akan lari kemana. Kita bahas itu nanti, kita makan dulu." Kai berkata tenang—berusaha tengang sebenarnya.

Ah Kai jadi merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena tadi siang ia sudah tidak berkata jujur kala Baekhyun menanyakan perihal Luhan, pasti Baekhyun akan kecewa padanya.

**Back in Love**

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tidak apa-apa" potong Kai cepat. "Bagaimana kabar ahjumma dan ahjussi Huang?" Kai berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang yang tadi. Baekhyun sudah pulang tadi setelah selesai makan malam.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, sekali-kali mainlah kerumah mereka sering menanyakanmu, Kai" Dan sepertinya berhasil, "Kau tinggal sendiri disini? Pak Han tidak menemanimu?" imbuh Tao.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kau tidak ingat dia orang kepercayaan Daddy, ya jadi dia mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Jepang." Tao mengagguk mengerti.

Pak Han adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim, sedari kecil Kai memang sering ditemani oleh Pak Han karena Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sibuk mengurusi perusahaan, jadi Pak Han lah yang mengurusi segala sesuatunya tentang Kai. Bahkan Kai sudah menganggap beliau ayahnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang karena Kai sudah dewasa Pak Han dipercaya oleh Tuan Kim untuk mengurusi perusahaanya.

"Em… Tao-ya," panggil Kai ragu. Tao menoleh, "Temani aku tidur," Tao menganggkat sebelah alisnya, keningnya mengkerut.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau."

Tao berdehem sebelum melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar manis dilengan kirinya, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. "Apa perlu aku tinggal disini, maksudku menemanimu aku akan bilang sama appa dan eomma."

"Tidak perlu, kau temani aku malam ini saja."

Tao mengangguk, "Baiklah."

**Back in Love**

Sehun berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya namja tampan itu. "Kim Jongin, aku tidak tahu kau semanis itu," gumamnya tidak jelas.

Ia tersenyum lagi kala mengingat anak baru dikelasnya. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia tampakkan, tapi mengingat nama itu entah kenapa ia jadi sering tersenyum.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Seorang pelayan menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum Sehun luntur dan digantikan dengan poker face nya, dia hanya mengangguk sebentar kemudian berjalan lagi memasuki rumahnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat dari pria itu, hah?!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara daddy-nya terdengar menghetak sampai di depan kamar mereka.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kau membuntutiku, kau dengar!" suara Nyonya Oh tak kalah menghentak.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku untuk menutupi perselingkuhanmu!" marah Tuan Oh.

Mendengar kata perselingkuhan membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar.

"Kau pikir kau suci? Sudah berapa banyak wanita muda yang kau bawa ke hotel. Setidaknya aku masih lebih waras tidak bercinta dengan orang yang seumuran dengan anakmu."

"Kalau bukan karenamu yang selalu dingin padaku. Semua tidak akan pernah terjadi, kau dengar!"

Suara tawa Nyonya Oh terdengar mengancam. "Benar. Itu semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Karenamu aku hamil. Kau tahu, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengharapkan terjebak dalam kehidupan ini!"

Suara glass pecah terdengar. Sehun langsung bersembunyi, ketika dilihatnya Tuan Oh keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang kusut dan dengan menahan amarah pria yang menjadi pemimpin rumah tangga itu cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Dan ini adalah kali pertamanya Sehun mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang ia merasa tertekan.

.

Sehun menginjak gas cukup kuat hingga mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, angin malam menerpa tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasa udara kebebasan kini tengah mendekapnya. Ia menyeringai kecil dengan kepala setengah bergoyang mengikuti dentuman music yang ia dengar melalui earphone. Persetan dengan ucapan sang appa yang selalu melarangnya kebut-kebutan di jalan raya. Toh pria itu tak ada di sana.

Mata obsidian itu menatap tajam jalanan yang nampak legang. Tadi setelah mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya ia langsung pergi lagi dari rumah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan disungguhi pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Padalah kemarin sang appa menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Apakah itu tujuan menyuruhnya pulang agar ia mendengar pertengakaran mereka.

Setahu Sehun selama ini kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bertengkar, keluarga mereka baik-baik saja. Ya, meskipun ayahnya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya begitu juga dengan ibunya. Mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Sehun memukul kemudi dengan kuat, "Arhhhh" ia pun berteriak kencang.

Drrrrttt… drrrtt…

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, Sehun tak suka jika seseorang menghubunginya saat ia tengah mengemudi, namun ia menyempatkan matanya untuk melirik siapa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Jika itu orang rumah, maka ia tak akan pernah mengangkatnya. Namun rupanya nama Luhan lah yang muncul di sana.

"Yo~" ia mengangkat ponselnya sedikit malas.

"_Dimana Kau?"_

"Kenapa ketus sekali?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia tahu Luhan, sepupunya itu pasti sedang marah padanya.

"_Oh Sehun aku bertanya padamu. Dimana kau sekarang?" _Luhan bertanya sekali lagi. Sehun berdecak sebal.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya ketus. Luhan diseberang sana mengeram pelan.

"_Aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus pulang sekarang juga. Kau tahu tadi ahjumma menghubungiku, dia mengkhawatirkanmu."_

"Oh! Jadi dia masih mengkhawatirkanku, baguslah."

"_Oh Sehun! jaga ucapanmu! Sebenarnya ada apa dengamu, eoh?"_

"Mwo? Kukira dia sudah melupakanku, karena sibuk dengan pria lain."

"_Oh Sehun, apa yang kau katakan. Dia ibumu—"_

Sehun segera memutuskan panggilan mereka tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia membanting ponselnya ke jok sampingnya kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Brengsek!" ia menginjak rem sekaligus kemudian memutar balik arah mobil.

**Back in Love**

"Kenapa wajahmu murung?" Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa sedikit pun memakannya. Sehun tak meresponnya kemudian malah membanting sumpit.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Waeyo? Kau itu kenapa marah-marah tanpa alasan!" bentak Luhan kesal.

"Aishh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu? Sehun-ah walau bagaimana pun mereka itu—"

"Aniyo! Bisa tidak jangan membahas itu!" geram Sehun dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah. Luhan hanya mendesah pelan.

Kali ini Luhan menatap Sehun intens, memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat suram dan kesal.

"Hei."

"Mwo?" ujarnya malas. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Sementara Luhan melipat tangannya di atas meja, matanya seakan mengeksekusi Sehun untuk menjawab apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lontarkan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau semalam?" pertanyaannya membuat Sehun seketika menatap pria di depannya itu.

"Eobseo," Sudah Luhan duga jika jawabannya pasti akan seperti itu.

"Aku serius." Tatapannya berubah sangar. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela kemudian kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi karena aku benar-benar muak!" tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk berbicara, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan sepupunya yang mentapnya dengan heran. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"Kenapa dia?" tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di atas meja yang baru saja di tempati Sehun, diikuti dengan Kris yang duduk disebelahnya. Luhan mendongak lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan membuat situasi semakin buruk!" ujarnya ketus. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena pria mungil di depannya selalu saja menganggapnya pembuat onar.

"Lu, kau selalu saja galak padaku." Ia menyuapkan makanannya mau tak mau lalu mengunyahnya dengan malas membuat Luhan merasa risih dengan sikapnya yang mulai kekanakkan.

"Kunyah makananmu dengan benar!" ujar Kris. Chanyeol merasa pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu semakin mirip dengan ayahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Kau sedang mengejekku? Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" ujar Kris ketus, dia semakin yakin jika ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sambil mengunyah makananya dengan benar.

"Aniyo! Aku hanya senang karena kau mengomeliku." Ia kembali menyendok makanannya dan melupakan ekspresi teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba hanya diam tertegun sambil menatapnya.

"Dasar aneh!" Luhan segera meminum minumannya dan meninggalkan mereka.

**Back in Love**

Sehun melangkah kakinya perlahan menuju taman, hijaunya pemandangan membuatnya tenang tapi Sehun masih terus melangkah dan kini dia sudah ada di didepan ruang kesenian, ruang dance lebih tepatnya. Dia berdiri diam disana menatap seseorang.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat namja manis yang kini tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dengan lincahnya seiring dengan irama music. Indah, pikirnya. Tapi seketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat namja tan itu melihat kearahnya.

Tepukan di bahu membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Lay tengah berdiri tegap kemudian ikut berdiri disampingnya, pandangannya kembali focus ke dalam sana.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?" Lay yang membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa detik keduanya terdiam.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Hanya bosan terus ada disana."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan, tidak biasanya." Lay melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Oh, murid baru itu ya?"

Sehun menoleh sekali lagi dengan alis berkerut pertanda bingung. "Kenapa dengan murid baru itu?"

"Kau tertarik dengannya kan?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tertarik? "Apa maskudmu?" tanyanya setelah batuknya sudah mereda.

"Jujur saja, kau tertarik padanya kan?" Lay terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang kusut, "Terlihat dari wajahmu!" kali ini giliran Sehun yang terkekeh mendengar perkataan itu.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, dia cukup manis. Cepatlah bertindak, banyak yang tertarik padanya."

Tapi bahkan sebelum Sehun menjawab, terdengar keributan dari dalam sana. Sehun mengangkat alisnya melihat di sana.

.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kau tadi jatuh sendiri."

"Jangan berkilah, Kim Jongin! Jelas-jelas tadi kau mendorongku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendorong siapapun. Kau sendiri yang jatuh, bilang saja kau tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhmu!" Kai tersentak saat namja itu menarik kerah bajunya.

"Dengar, Kim Jongin! Jangan cari masalah dengaku! Cabut kata-katamu tadi!"

"Tidak akan. Kau sendiri yang—"

"Geumnhae!" Baekhyun berusaha melerai keduanya, Kai sedikit tersenyum senang saat tahu itu Baekhyun yang melepaskan cengkraman namja sok tahu itu dari bajunya.

"Tapi dia—"

"Sekarang bubar! Lanjutkan latihan kalian!" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan suaranya dan mereka semua patuh kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan setia menunggu kelanjutan ne ff abal buatanku. Dan untuk Love is besok baru aku update soalnya belum selesai ku edit.**_

_**Ah maafkan aku kalau kalian kecewa dengan chapter ini.**_

_**Maaf juga karena banyak typo's yang bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**Maklum aku anak akuntansi yang nyasar kedunia ffn dan ini semua bermula setelah aku melihat tu para wolf yang nyasar di SM Ent. Bisa dibilang aku author baru meski sebelumnya emang pernah nulis cerita2 gaje tapi g pernah aku post**__**.**_

_**Langsung aja selamat membaca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Back in Love **_

Chapter 3

Kai menggembungkan pipinya seraya berjalan menuju ruang membaca, beberapa buku sudah ada di genggamannya niatnya menyelesaikan tugas yang belum satu kata pun dia kerjakan. Esay, demi ayam goreng kesukaannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai tugas satu itu, karena Esay hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Kenapa semuanya harus berhubungan dengan Luhan? Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus.

Sebenarnya ini hukuman karena membuat keribuatan saat berlatih dance tadi. Tapi dia yakin itu bukan kesalahannya. Tapi sialan namja itu tidak puas dan malah sepanjang berlatih terus saja hampir membuatnya celaka.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ada di ruang baca perpustakaan yang sepi karena sekarang jam pelajaran. Namja itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengannya yang menelungkup di meja, sebuah buku juga menutupi wajahnya yang miring ke kanan.

Dengan hati-hati Kai membuka buku yang dijadikan namja itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Kai hampir saja berteriak saat tahu siapa namja yang kini tengah membolos di ruang perpustakaan. Entah membolos atau ketiduran, karena ada buku-buku dan alat tulis berserakan di meja.

Kai tersenyum geli, dia duduk di samping namja itu sambil menyangga pipinya dan menatap wajah tampan itu dengan intens. Sebuah senyum kecil lagi-lagi tercetak di bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

Oh ya ampun! Baru disadarinya kalau teman sekelasnya sendiri memang setampan ini, wajah Sehun yang biasanya dingin dan datar sekarang terlihat lebih rileks. Sehun pasti sangat kelelahan karena sampai ketiduran di sini.

Kai juga merebahkan kepalanya di meja, menatap ke samping kearah wajah tampan Sehun yang masih terlelap. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan, jadi yah bisa dibilang jaraknya begitu dekat.

Dengan niat jahil, Kai meniup wajah Sehun dan tersenyum senang saat melihat dahi Sehun yang berkerut, tanda tidurnya terganggu. Tapi tetap saja gangguan itu tidak berarti, masih dalam kantuknya Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

Matanya membuka perlahan, masih terasa berat lalu mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang datang, berusaha menormalkan penglihatannya yang masih buram menjadi lebih jelas. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat mendapati sosok seorang namja dengan rambut hitam dan kulit tan yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sangat manis dengan _shining smile_nya, dan beberapa helaian rambutnya yang lembut terjatuh hampir menutupi mata indah itu.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa Engkau malah membuatnya terbangun di surga dengan seorang malaikat yang ada di hadapanya?

Tangannya terulur mengelus sisi wajah mulus itu perlahan, terasa halus dan juga lembut. Rasa hangat membanjiri perasaannya, tangannya terus membelai lembut pelipis Kai turun dengan perlahan menarik garis ke pipinya yang halus, membuat ibu jarinya terus mengelus pipi itu kemudian ke bibirnya yang sexy yang terlihat menggoda berusaha meresapi kelembutannya.

Gerakannya tak terhenti sampai disitu dengan lembut tangannya terus membelai dari dagu lalu turun perlahan ke leher yang mulus itu, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun terus memperhatikannya dengan intens. Bagaimana kulit tan itu yang agak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Matanya beralih menatap dengan pandangan lembut, melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Kai yang kini pipinya memerah.

"S-sehun…" entah kenapa suara itu terdengar indah di telingannya, seperti cicit burung pipit yang berterbangan dengan riang di langit.

Kai sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di lakukannya, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang belum lagi jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di lehernya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku, pasrah menerima semua sentuhan yang terasa sensual itu.

"S-sehun…" panggilnya lagi tapi lebih keras. Apa Sehun masih belum sadar dari alam mimpinya?

Kali ini sentuhan itu berhenti, Sehun sudah menarik kembali tanganya membuat Kai mendesah lega. "Aa- _mian_! Aku… tadi…"

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ikut menegakkan tubuhnya saat Sehun juga meneggakkan tubuhnya. Suasana kini begitu terasa canggung, dilihatnya Sehun melihat kearah lain berusaha agar tidak melihat kearahnya.

"Kai, tadi itu… ugh… _mian,_"

"_Gwenchana,_" jawabnya pelan. Jujur saja jantungnya masih saja berdegup kencang. Apalagi di tambah suasana yang seperti ini. Uh, memalukan!

"_Mian_…" lagi-lagi kata itu yang Sehun ucapkan, mungkin saking bingungnya harus bicara apa.

"Aku bilang kan tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kai sambil menunduk, menolak menatap wajah Sehun.

"Euh… jam berapa sekarang? Apa sudah waktunya pulang?" sepertinya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan topic untuk melelehkan suasana canggung.

"Sekarang sudah jam pelajaran terakhir. Kurasa tidurmu terlalu nyenyak!"

"Oh.."

Setelah itu kembali hening, tidak tahu lagi harus membicarakan apa, keduanya menatap kearah meja yang ada didepan mereka, masih enggan menatap satu sama lain. Lebih focus untuk menormalkan debar jantungnya yang menggila lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang," Sehun membereskan semua buku dan kertas yang berserakan di meja. "Sampai nanti, Kai!" dan setelah itu Sehun pergi begitu saja dengan langkah terburu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengannya lagi di atas meja berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalan ke meja saking malunya.

Tadi dia berniat membangunkan Sehun karena merasa bosan. Tapi malah berujung seperti ini.

**Back in Love**

"Baekhyun-ah,"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara memanggil namanya. Xiumin yang tadi memanggilnya menghampiri Baekhyun didepan kelasnya."Ada apa?" tanya Bekhyun, Xiumin menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya. "Apa ini?"

"Kau satu kelas kan dengan anak baru itu, emm… Kai? Ini formulir untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, tolong berikan padanya ya."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Baekhyun, bukannya ia tidak mau menolong Xiumin sekarangkan mereka ada didepan kelas Baekhyun jadi kenapa tidak masuk saja sekalian.

"Aku ada urusan lain, jangan lupa kalau sudah diisi berikan lagi padaku." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, bye Baekkie…" Xiumin melenggang pergi, Baekhyun berbalik memasuki kelasnya, dia menghampiri Kai yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dikedua lipatan tangannya sambil memandang malas layar ponselnya.

"Kai!"

Kai mendongak menatap Baekhyun, "_Waeyo_?" tanyanya. Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya dan menyerahkan formuir tadi yang diberikan Xiumin. "Apa itu?"

"Formulir untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, isi cepat." Perintah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berniat mengikuti kegiatan itu." Kai kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya masih memandangi layar ponselnya dengan malas.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu setiap siswa disini wajib mengikuti kegitan itu, jadi cepat isi saja." Baekhyun menyodorkan kertas tersebut kehadapan Kai.

"Wajib ya? Ya sudah kau saja yang isi Baek,"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan temannya itu. "Baiklah, berikan kartu pengenalmu dan kegiatan apa yang akan kau ikuti." Kai memberikan kartu pengenalnya pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun siap untuk menulis.

"Emm Baek," ragu Kai, Baekhyun menoleh memberikan tatapan 'apa lagi?' Kai meremas tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya. "Luhan mengikuti Club apa?"

Sehun yang baru memasuki kelas berhenti ketika mendengar Kai menyebut nama sepupunya. _Luhan? _Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk ditempat duduknya, dia melirik sekilas kearah Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan? Kalau tidak salah dia mengikuti _club dance_, kenapa?" Kai menggeleng, dia berpikir kalau dia mengikuti _club dance_ itu artinya dia akan sering bertemu dengan Luhan. Dan untungnya waktu itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Mereka satu kelas saja itu sudah membuatnya sering bertemu dan Kai tidak mau kalau dia akan satu club yang dengan Luhan. "Kau mau ikut club apa? Ah aku tahu, kau kan jago dace jadi ikut club itu saja." Baekhyun berkata antusias dia bersiap menulis lagi.

"Tidak, aku ikut club matematika saja." Kai berucap cepat sebelum Baekhyun menulis, Baekhyun memandangnya heran. "_Wae_?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun menggeleng, dia sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya tapi mengingat kejadian tadi malam waktu mereka makan malam bersama dia mengurungkannya, karena sepertinya Kai tidak ingin membahas itu.

Dan Sehun yang memang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, menjadi penasaran _kenapa? Apa dia menyukai Luhan? _Batinya.

**Back in Love**

Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, hinga seorang siswi menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Kai-ssi"

"Ne, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung masalahnya dia tidak mengenal sisiwi itu, sisiwi cantik itu mendekat dan berbisik pada Kai membuat Baekhyun heran juga penasaran, _apa-apaan yeoja itu?_

Dan setelah membisikan yang entah apa itu dia tersenyum pada keduanya, "Err, aku hanya mau menyampaikan itu saja, aku pergi dulu."

"Apa yang dia katakan, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun, Kai hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau duluan ya aku ada urusan sebentar." Sebenarnya Kai merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun, mereka tadi berjanji untuk makan siang bersama tapi karena ucapan yeoja itu yang rupanya orang suruhan Luhan memintanya untuk menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Ya sudah, aku tunggu dikantin _okey_."

"_Okey_," Kai tersenyum, Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum pergi. Kai masih memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun sampai berbelok di koridor ujung sana. Sedangkan ia sendiri berbelok kesebelah kiri menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

"Baekkie!"

Chen melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun ketika melihat temannya itu yang tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, tidak biasanya cafetaria seramai ini. Baekhyun menoleh ia tersenyum ketika melihat Chen hanya duduk bertiga bersama Kyungsoo dan Tao dan masih ada dua kursi kosong disana.

"Tumben sendirian, mana Kai?" Tao membuka suaranya, dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk diantara dirinya dan juga Chen.

"Kai? Sepupumu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya Chen sepertinya dia penasaran meskipun dia sudah sering mendengar ceritanya dari Tao tapi dia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orangnya.

"Sepupu? Kau punya sepupu? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku dan hanya cerita pada Chen saja, huh?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan sedikit kecewa pada Tao karena hanya dia yang tidak tahu.

"Hei! Soo kau ingat, bahkan kau tidak pernah bertanya pada Tao. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau dia tidak bercerita padamu." Chen mengingatkan. Ya, benar Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah bertanya perihal keluarga Tao maka dari itu Tao tidak penah bercertia padanya. Jadi jangan salahkan Tao dalam hal ini.

"Tadi dia besamaku hanya saja katanya ada urusan sebentar, jadi aku kesini duluan." Baekhyun memberitahu tanpa melihat raut wajah bingung mereka.

"Urusan apa?" gumam Tao pelan, tapi Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena posisi duduknya yang memang disebelah Tao.

Dia menganggkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu," katanya.

"Kyungsoo!" seruan seseorang membuat meraka menoleh bersamaan, Chanyeol berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang entah apa. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Aku pinjam Kyungsoo sebentar, ya?" Chanyeol segera menarik Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Kita bertemu dikelas lagi nanti," setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo pergi. Menyisakan mereka yang menatapnya heran tapi tidak dengan Tao dia menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan nanar. Ya sudah lama Tao menyukai namja bermata bulat itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peka ck! Kasihan sekali.

"Mau kemana dia?" suara Chen menyadarkan Tao, dia meminum minumannya sebelum menjawab.

"Mana kutahu." Dia berujar datar. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara kali ini, entah kenapa perasaan Tao jadi sedikit lebih lega. Karena biasanya anak itu banyak bicara tapi entah akhir-akhir ini dia lebih diam jika dekat dengannya.

.

Kai berhenti tepat sebuah bangku dibawah pohon rindang, dia bisa melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya menghadap lurus kedepan sana, entah objek apa yang tengah ia lihat. Kai yakin itu Luhan, hanya dengan melihat punggung tegap itu saja ia sudah tahu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, _gege."_ Ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum tapi Kai tidak dapat melihatnya karena posisinya yang masih memunggungi Kai. Luhan bersorak senang dalam hati kala mendengar Kai memanggilnya _gege_, betapa ia merindukan panggilan itu.

Ia berbalik menatap Kai sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa, aku juga baru datang," ujarnya. "Duduklah," Kai menurut, dan disusul dengan Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai singkat.

"Hanya merindukanmu, apa tidak boleh?" jawab Luhan tenang.

_Dia masih seperti dulu selalu terlihat tenang,_ batin Kai. "Oh,"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai, "Kau tidak merindukanku, Jonginnie?" Kai tersenyum miris dalam hati, dia sungguh merindukan panggilan itu panggilan sayang dari Luhan untuknya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menekan semua perasaannya ketika di dekat Luhan, dia tidak ingin Luhan tahu kalau dia masih mencintainya.

_Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, ge._"Tidak," Bohong, Kai tidak mau mengakuinya, karena dia sudah berjanji akan melupakan semua tentang Luhan meskipun dia tahu itu sulit.

Luhan tercengang mendengarnya, namun itu hanya sebentar dia segera menatap lurus kedalam mata Kai. Kai yang ditatap seperti itu segela mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asalkan tidak menatap Luhan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan, "Tapi matamu berkata lain, Kai."

"Tau dari mana?"

"Aku tahu, matamu tak akan pernah berbohong. Kau kira aku tidak mengenalmu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Diam, itulah yang Kai lakukan sekarang. Benar yang dikatakan Luhan, mereka memang sudah sejak lama saling mengenal, mengetahui satu sama lain, bahkan Luhan sudah sangat memahaminya, tapikan… itu dulu.

"Ya, benar memang sudah lama kita saling mengenal. Tapi aku sudah tidak seperti yang dulu lagi, kau tidak tahu aku yang sekarang."

"Aku tahu—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu aku yang sekarang, Lu. Jadi jangan seolah-olah kau tahu aku." Kai sedikit berteriak, dia beranjak dari duduknya akan pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara,"

"Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Aku masih mencintaimu, kembalilah padaku."

Kai berkedip mendengarnya, benarkah? Benarkah Luhan masih mencintainya juga sama seperti dirinya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah memiliki kekasih, dan Luhan telah meninggalkannya dulu. _Ingat Kai ia hanya masa lalumu._

Kai tersentak kala Luhan memeluknya erat, "Kembalilah padaku, aku tahu kau juga masih mencintaiku." Luhan berbisik ditelinganya, membuatnya merinding. Tidak bukan ini yang ia inginkan sekarang, ia tidak ingin menambah luka dihatinya. Dia menggeleng keras, melepaskan pelukan Luhan dari tubuhnya. Meskipun dia masih mencintainya tapi bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Ini… salah

**Back in Love**

Benda bundar dengan warna dominan _orange _serta garis hitam di sekitar sisinya itu mampu menembus ring yang terpasang sekitar 2 meter di udara. Tentu saja benda itu—bola basket—tidak dengan sendirinya melayang kemudian memasukkan sendiri dirinya kedalam ring. Seorang namja dengan rambut coklat tuanya lah yang baru saja memasukkannya. Mulutnya tertarik keatas, ia tersenyum puas.

"_Shooting _yang bagus, Suho-ya."

Kim Joonmyeon atau yang sering dipanggil Suho memekik pelan mendapati sebuah botol mineral telah dilemparkan kearahnya.

"Itu juga tangkapan yang bagus." Masih dengan pemilik suara yang sama—yang sekarang sedang meneguk minuman ringan yang telah ia bawa sebelumnya. Tubuh tinggi menjulangnya ia sandarkan pada sisi penyangga ring, sambil satu tangannya ia sembunyikan di dalam saku.

Kris, ketua kapten tim basket. Populer? Jangan tanyakan tentang itu. Club basket di sekolah mereka memang terkenal dengan err, ketampanannya—selain dilihat dari segi prestasi. Tapi kau harus berpikir dua kali sebelum berani mendekatinya. Selama ini sudah banyak _stock tissue_ dari gadis-gadis dan pria manis malang yang telah ditolak olehnya.

"Ya, baiklah Kris Wu. Terimakasih atas pujianmu. Terimakasih juga untuk tindakan barusan."

Kris hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar dengusan yang dikeluarkan oleh Suho, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. "Hey, aku ini kekasih mu. Panggil aku _Chagi. CHA-GI_"

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "_Arra, arra_ _ CHAGIYA_ " Dia berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada kata '_chagiya_'

Kris mendekat, lalu mengacak puncak kepala Suho kasar. Menjadikan helaian rambutnya mencuat keluar "Anak pintar"

"KEMBALI SEKARANG KAU KRIS! YA WU YIFAN JANGAN KABURRRR!"

Kris menjulurkan lidahnya ketika ia merasa jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dengan Suho. Kris, namja itu, dia selalu senang jika namja manis itu bersamanya. Setiap manusia pasti punya sisi yang berbeda. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Jika singa punya pawang untuk menjinakkannya, mungkin Suho adalah pawang dari Kris. Sikapnya akan berubah jika ia sedang bersama Suho.

**Back in Love**

"Lu, jangan seperti ini. Nanti ada yang melihat," Xiumin menahan wajah Luhan yang mulai mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dia menjauhkan lagi wajahnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada diruang Osis. Mereka hanya berdua disana, sekolah sudah sepi karena memang sekolah sudah bubar dari 15 menit yang lalu.

"Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya, tapi mengingat pembicaraan Luhan dengan Tao tempo hari itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Luhan berdecih tidak suka mendengar jawaban Xiumin, "Kau tahu Lu," dia memandang Luhan serius.

Luhan mendongak menatap Xiumin seolah berkata 'apa?' "Aku mencintaimu, aku takut kehilanganmu." Dan Luhan langsung bangun kenapa Xiumin tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Xiumin melihatnya tadi ketika ia berbicara dengan Kai ditaman? Apakah Xiumin tahu kalau dia…

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, aku taku kau pergi meni—hpmm" Xiumin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Luhan terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Pada awalnya Luhan hanya berniat untuk membungkam bibir itu agar tidak bicara yang tidak-tidak, tapi karea Xiumin tidak menolaknya lagi dia mulai melumat bibir itu, tangannya perlahan memeluk pinggang Xiumin, merekasnya pelan membuat Xiumin mengerang. Luhan menyeringai dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Xiumin. Lidah mereka mulai bertempur hingga akhirnya saling membelit dan entah sejak kapan kini Xiumin sudah duduk dipangkuan Luhan mengaluhngkan kedua tangannya keleher jenjang Luhan.

.

Kai berdiri didepan ruang osis dengan selembar kertas ditangannya, dia melihat kembali kertas tersebut—formulir untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Tangannya mulai terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu didepannya, namun ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Kai menoleh dia mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri disebelahnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Emm itu…"

"_Kajja_," dan tanpa persetujuan Kai, Sehun sudah menarik tangan pemuda tan itu membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan hingga keduanya berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mereka.

Luhan tengah berciuman panas dengan posisi menghimpit tubuh Xiumin yang ada dibawahnya dengan semua kancing baju yang sudah terbuka. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun juga Kai diruangan itu.

Kai merasa hatinya sesak, rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Meskipun Luhan sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi, tapi dia kan masih memiliki perasaan padanya, apalagi ketika mendengar kata-kata Luhan tadi siang. Dia memegang dadanya dan meremasnya, matanya sudah memerah tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis sekarang apalagi dihadapan mereka, dia tidak akan pernah melakaukan itu.

Sehun memandang kedua orang yang masih berciuman panas itu dengan malas, dia sudah terbiasa melihat kelakukan sepupunya itu. Dia berdehem cukup keras hingga menyadarkan keduanya. Luhan bangkit dari atas tubuh Xiumin dan memandang Sehun tidak suka, karena telah menganggu acaranya tapi pandangannya berubah terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang ada disebelah Sehun. Sementara Xiumin dia segera merapikan penampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan akibat ulah kekasihnya.

"Sehun, ehh… Kai, ada apa?" tanya Xiumin canggung, dia baru menyadari kalau ada Kai juga disana. Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Xiumin dia memilih duduk dan mengeluarkan laptopnya—mau mengerjakan sesuatu mungkin.

Kai menghampiri Xiumin dan memberikan kertas formulir yang sudah ia isi, "Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menyerahkan ini." Ujarnya terdengar datar.

Xiumin membacanya sebentar, "Kau mengikuti club matematika? Kau tidak salah? Aku dengar kau berbakat dalam dance?" tanyanya, Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan club matematika?" tanya Sehun tidak suka, masalahnya dia juga ikut club itu meskipun dia jarang hadir sih.

"Tidak ada sih, hanya kau saja yang jadi masalahnya, Tuan Oh."

Dan pembicara gaje pun tak terhindarkan. Sementara Luhan hanya diam terpaku melihat Kai yang masih memperhatikan Sehun juga Xiumin.

"Err, Xiumin-ssi kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Ujarnya menghentikan pembicaraan Sehun dan Xiumin, mereka berdua menoleh dan menghela nafas bersamaan ketika Kai sudah berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, ia masih setia memperhatikan punggung Kai yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Anak itu, kenapa dia dingin sekali." Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan dan Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tapi Sehun malah melanjutkan kegiataanya berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Sebenarnya tadi Sehun sempat melihat perubahan raut wajah Kai yang entahlah mungkin menahan tangis, dan _kenapa? Apa benar Kai menyukai Luhan? _Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang ada dikepalanya.

**Back in Love**

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya tampa berkedip, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue, "kau tahu kau sudah seperti om om mesum yang menemukan mangsanya." Lanjutnya.

"Kau terlihat manis saat makan seperti itu." Chanyeol sedang menggombalinyakah? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Oh Tuhan hanya mendengar kaliamat itu wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini," Kyungsoo berujar sedikit galak, dia memukul lengan Chanyeol agar tidak terlihat salah tingkah, namun Chanyeol segera menahan lengan mungil itu dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Kau tambah terlihat manis ketika sedang marah." Dan itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo memerah. Dia menarik lengan Kyungsoo membuat mereka lebih dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…" Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lembut membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, dia cukup kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, menunggu Kyungsoo tenang. Sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa tenang, dan perlahan menutup matanya mencoba meresapai perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap bibirnya, hanya saling menempelkan bibir tidak lebih.

Perlahan Chanyeol meranik wajahnya, melepas ciumannya. Dia tersenyum "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi aku menyukaimu ah ani aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pengakuan Chanyeol dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol menyukainya, tanpa pikir panjang dia pun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya, dia begitu bahagia sekarang akhirnya perasaannya dapat terbalaskan.

"Terimakasih, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Terimakasih." Katanya ia menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya yang bidang, tidak peduli sekarang mereka masih berada di café menjadi tontonan gratis oleh pengunjung lain. Dia terlalu bahagia, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia dapat menyatakan perasaannya terhadap namja mungil yang kini ada dipelukannya itu.

**Back in Love**

Luhan menegak wine untuk kesekian kalinya. Dentuman music yang bisa merobek gendang telinga itu membuatnya semakin ganas menenggak minuman beralkoholnya. Bertemu kembali dengan Kai benar-benar membuatnya gila. Entah apa yang ada dipikaran pemuda tampan itu saat ini. Yang pasti ia datang hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang begitu runyam dan berantakkan.

Ah ngomong-omong baimana mungkin anak SMA diperbolehkan masuk ke sebuah pup jawabannya adalah pup ini milik ayah Kris, jadi dia bisa keluar masuk pup ini kapan pun ia mau.

"_Oppa_, butuh teman?"

Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis bak malaikat. Luhan meliriknya sekilas, matanya turun pada mini skirt yang hampir tersingkap jika wanita itu menungging sedikit saja. Namun ia berusaha untuk tak tergoda. Niat awalnya datang ke bar ini bukan untuk bertemu dengan gadis-gadis sexy seperti yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Luhan kembali focus pada minumannya, tangannya menggoyangkan gelas beisi wine dengan gerakan memutar.

"_Oppa~"_

Wanita itu mulai merengek manja saat Luhan benar-benar mengabaikannya seolah ia tak ada di sana.

"_Mian agesshi_, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ujar Luhan berusaha selembut mungkin menolaknya agar wanita itu tidak tersinggung.

"Cih. Kau benar-benar tak asyik!"

Ia merubah wajah malaikatnya menjadi iblis kemudian menatap Luhan sinis dan segera pergi dengan kaki menghentak di lantai bar. Luhan menatap punggung telanjang itu sekilas kemudian kembali mengoyang-goyangkan isi gelasnya lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Ia merasakan hangat menjalar dari tenggorokannya menuju dada dan perutnya. Kemudian gelas kosongnya kembali ia serahkan pada bartender meminta untuk diisi kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Lu?"

Luhan menatap Suho yang baru saja datang bersama Kris, sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya. Suho hanya memandang Luhan malas, karena tidak direspon.

"Cukup Lu, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum." Kris merebut gelas berisi wine yang akan Luhan teguk, membuat Luhan berdesis tak suka.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menghilangkan kesadaranku, Kris." Kris diam tidak merespon, dia tahu Luhan tipikal peminum yang kuat.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Saku kemajanya bergetar cukup lama, ia merogoh ponselnya kemudian menatap layarnya dengan seksama.

"_Yeobseyo._"

"_Luhan, kau sudah pulang? Ya kenapa ribut sekali? Kau sedang di bar?" _ suara Xiumin di seberang sana terdengar khawatir.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, _Dear._"

"_Kau mabuk? Eodiga? Aku akan segera kesana. Kau tak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk!"_ teriak Xiumin yang berusaha menyamai suara dentuman music yang memekakkan telinga.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku tidak mabuk, _Dear_. Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"_Geurae. Berhati-hatilah. Aku tutup."_ Xiumin memutus panggilan mereka.

Sementara Luhan hanya menatap layar ponselnya yang perlahan beredup, ia tampak melamun. Sebelum akhirnya menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Kris yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali meneguk wine nya.

"Mau kemana dia? Bahkan kita baru datang." Suho berujar.

Kris meneguk winenya kembali sebelum menjawab. "Xiumin menyuruhnya pulang, kau tahu kan dia terlalu menurut pada kekasihnya itu."

"Aku tidak tahu Xiumin seposesif itu padanya." Kris menatap Suho, "Kenapa? Kau juga mau aku seperti Xiumin,?" tanyanyanya.

"Dengan senang hati," Suho sweatdrop mendengarnya. _Dasar aneh._

**Back in Love**

Xiumin masih terjaga, ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya karena hatinya terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Apalagi mendengar Luhan ada di pup, itu membuatnya semakin khawatir saja.

Tubuhnya tak bisa diam, ia terus berbalik ke kiri dan kanan bahkan tak jarang turun dari tempat tidurnya. Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju dapur, rasanya tenggorokkannya kering hanya untuk memikirkan Luhan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh keasal suara dan didapatinya Chen tengah menonton TV. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," keluhnya.

Chen menolehkan kepalanya dari layar TV yang sedang ditontonnya, "Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak bisa tidur saja. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" kini dia telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Chen dengan sebotol air mineral ditangannya.

"Belum ngantuk," jawabnya singkat, sambil menggonta-ganti channel.

"Kau membuat mataku sakit, Chen!" Seru Xiumin.

Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tidur sana, kau menggangguku saja." Ujarnya, membuat Xiumin kesal. "Aww, sakit, bodoh." Ringisnya kala Xiumin memukul kepalanya dengan botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

"Rasakan,"

"Awas saja kau," ancam Chen ketika Xiumin telah melenggang kearah kamarnya. "Ishh, dasar anak itu." Degusnya.

**Back in Love**

Sehun merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathtub beisi air hangat dan gelembung busa yang menutupi seluruh permukaannya. Ia memelorotkan tubuhnya hingga hanya tersisa hidung hingga ujung kepalanya saja yang tidak terendam air. Ia memainkan udara di dalam muturnya hingga tercipta gelembung-gelembung kecil di permukaan air.

Matanya kembali menerawang. "Kim Jongin." Tersenyum kecil, "apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Tuan Oh telah terserang virus syndrom cinta.

"Luhan hyung,"

Ah dia hampir saja melupakan sepupunya itu, sudah malam begini tapi dia belum pulang. Bahkan tak ada kabar apapun darinya, _kemana dia?_ Batinnya. Sehun pun kembali memelorotkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya tenggelam seutuhnya di dalam air menyisakan kaki yang bertumpu di ujung bathub.

Namun belum 5 detik ia menenggelamkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram lenganya dan menariknya hingga ia dengan gelagapan segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air. Namun tangan Sehun yang lain menarik tangan tersebut dengan mata tertutup hingga terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh ke dalam air dan menimpa tubuhnya.

"_YA!_"

Matanya terasa pedih. Sehun tak bisa melihat orang yang ada di depannya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam lengan orang tersebut.

"Jonginnie_, gwenchana_?"

Suara Luhan terdengar khawatir. _Dan apa-apa itu jonginnie?_

"Mataku!"

Teriak Sehun dengan tangannya bergerilya mencari shower yang tergantung di atasnya. Luhan dengan gesit segera berdiri dan menyalakan shower untuknya membasuh wajah Sehun untuk mengilangkan busa di sekitar wajahnya. Matanya perlahan mulai terbuka mendapati Luhan dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah tengah memperhatikannya dengan cemas.

"AKH! _HYUNG! NEO MWOHAE!_"

Teriak Sehun yang dengan cepat segera mendorong Luhan agar menjauh kemudian mengumpulkan busa-busa yang masih mengambang untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"KELUAR!"

Sehun menutup matanya, ia menekuk kakinya dengan tangan memeluk lutut. Bukannya menurut Luhan malah merangkak mendekari Sehun kemudian menangkup kepalanya. Karena yang Luhan lihat sekarang bukan Sehun tapi Kai.

"Ya, tatap aku."

_Apa-apaan dia?_

Tangannya menarik wajah Sehun agar mendekat. Samar-samar tercium bau alcohol dari mulutnya. Sehun membuka matanya, tatapan sayu Luhan mengatakan dengan jelas pria itu dalam keadaan mabuk.

_Pantas saja!_

"_Hyung,_ kau mabuk?"

Sehun kini memegangi kepala Luhan kemudian mendekatkan hidungnya ke mulut pria itu untuk memastikan.

"Aku tidak—hmmmpp…"

Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Sehun yang mengetahui kondisi ini segera menarik kepalanya mundur lalu membiarkan Luhan keluar dari bathub dan berlari menuju closet. Disanalah ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sehun hanya meringis kemudian segera mengambil bathrobe dan melekatkannya ke tubuh jenjangnya. Ia pun keluar dari bathub dan berjalan kearah closet kemudian menepuk punggung Luhan pelan sambil menatapnya khawatir.

.

Sehun masih dengan telaten mengaduk sup yang tengah ia buat, sesekali ia melirik sosok Luhan yang kini tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia pun dengan cepat mematikan kompor lalu menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk. Membawa sup tersebut ke hadapan Luhan.

"Makanlah."

Ujarnya hendak meinggalkan pria berambut caramel itu sendiri di meja makan, namun tangan dingin itu menahan lengan Sehun.

"_Kajima_." Pinta Luhan padanya. Sehun meliriknya sekilas. "Duduklah."

Sehun menurut. Ia menarik salah satu kursi di hadapan Luhan. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kau membuatku takut tadi," Sehun bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat kejadian dikamar mandi tadi. Tapi dia jadi teringat ketika Luhan menyebutkan satu nama yang ia kenal.

"Maaf,"

"Kau ada maslah?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Jongin, _hyung_?" Luhan bungkam, dan Sehun mengerti kalau sepupunya itu belum siap untuk menceitakan maslahnya padanya. "Kau bisa ceita kapanpun kau mau, _hyung._"

"Dia…"

**Back in Love**

Gerimis yang turun tak membuatnya bergeming, ia semakin mengeratkan zipper hoddoe-nya memperhatikan aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang, dia memegang railing jembatan di pinggir Sungai Han. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terlihat membentuk uap kemudian menggosok kedua tanganya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin malam itu.

Tak seperti biasanya, jalanan di sepanjang taman Sungai Han tampak begitu lengang. Sebenarnya Sehun sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Dan itu semua karena pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya lagi, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar. Dan satu yang ia baru ketahui tentang Luhan sepupunya, tadi dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun.

.

"_Kami dulu sepasang kekasih tapi aku menghianatinya dan aku lebih memilih Xiumin dan pergi dari kehidupannya."_

"_Tapi aku menyadarinya sekarang, aku masih mencintainya."_

_._

Sehun hanya diam ketika mendengar cerita Luhan.

"AAARGGGHHHH BRENGSEK!"

Sebuah teriakkan membuatnya terkesiap kaget. Sehun memicingkan matanya merasa mengenali siapa yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kai?"

Ia membulatkan matanya, dilihatnya Kai tengah berdiri diatas railing menghadap kearah Sungai Han, persis seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri saja.

"A—"

"_YA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Sehun dengan sengaja memotong Kai yang akan kembali berteriak.

"S-sehun," Ia menoleh dan tak kalah terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berada tak jauh darinya. Ia hampir saja terpeleset karena railing yang terkena air hujan membuatnya menjadi licin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh diri, eoh!" Sehun menangkap lengan Kai lalu menariknya hingga kini kembali menapak pada tanah.

Kai tercengang mendengarnya, cih! bunuh diri yang benar saja! Dia masih menyayangi nyawanya kalau kau mau tahu. "Bunuh diri? Aku?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri, "Haha… lucu sekali." terkekehnya.

"Kalau tidak bunuh diri lalu apa? Siapapun yang melihat mu pasti akan mengira kalau kau akan bunuh diri." Ucap Sehun geram.

.

"Minumlah," Sehun menyerahkan secangir cappuccino pada Kai. Sekarang mereka duduk dibangku taman itu.

"Terima kasih." Secuek apapun Kai tidak lupa berterima kasih. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Malam-malam begini?"

Sehun menyeruput cappuccino nya sebelum menjawab, "Mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja," Sehun menatap Kai, ia memicingkan matanya.

"Oh."

Hening setelahnya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai yang sibuk dengan perasaannya terhadap Luhan. Dan Sehun entahlah dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia rasakan ketika bersama dengan Kai, tapi yang dia tahu ia merasa nyaman ketika berada dekat dengan Kai. Dan dia dapat melupakan sejenak masalah yang dialamainya.

"Err, Kai." Panggil Sehun.

"Hm"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Maksudku—"

"Belum,"jawaban Kai barusan membuat Sehun senang. "Kenapa? Kau tertarik padaku?" dan perkataan Kai barusan membuat Sehun terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang benar Sehun sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertemuan pertama.

Kai mengalihkan padangannya pada Sehun karena tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Sehun, dia tersenyum sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku rasa ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang." Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kalau aku bilang iya 'aku tertarik padamu bagaimana?' ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu." Kai berbalik menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyum tapi Sehun tidak dapat mengartikan senyuman itu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, setiap kali aku berada didekatmu aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku sering memperhatikanmu tanpa kau menyadarinya. Aku merasa nyaman jika sedang berada didekatmu."

Kai tercekat mendengarnya, "Tapi maaf aku sudah mencintai seseorang dan aku—"

"Dan kau tidak ingin terluka lagi, aku tahu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu melupakannya, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, dan aku akan membuatmu hanya akan menatapku bukan yang lain."

Kai terdiam, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, semua ini begitu tiba-tiba dan dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sehun menyukainya bahkan dia bersedia membantunya untuk melupakan masalalunya. Dia memandang Sehun, yang masih menatapnya.

Sehun mendekat, ia meraih tangan Kai dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kai tidak menolak dia hanya diam tidak juga membalas. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," bisiknya.

**Back in Love**

Kai menatap Kibum Seonsaengnim yang tengah menerangkan mata pelajaran di depan kelas sana, namun otaknya sama sekali tidak pokus pada pelajaran. Begitu banyak hal yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya, ia mendesah dengan keras saat kelas dalam situasi yang begitu hening.

"Jongin-_ssi_?" tegur Kibum Seonsaengnim dengan tatapan herannya. Puluhan pasang mata kini menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun menyiku lengan Kai, ia pun menoleh dan terkesiap kaget lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia begitu terkejut dan segera berdiri dengan tergesa saat menyadari bahawa dirinya kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kelas.

"_J-jwesenghamnida~_" ucapnya gugup karena merasa bersalah tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Jika kau tak ingin memperhatikan pelajaranku, lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja kelas ini." Ujar Kibum seonsaengnim tegas yang menyebabkan seisi kelas menjadi gaduh.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk tak jelas dari setiap penjuru. Kai hanya tertunduk karena merasa bersalah dan juga malu, apa lagi ketika ia mendapati Luhan dan Sehun tengah memperhatikannya. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"_Jwesonghamnida_, saya tak akan mengulanginya." Ia membungkuk kemudian kembali duduk. Tiba-tiba posel di saku celananya bergetar, ia segera merogohnya kemudian membaca sebuah pesan dari seseorang.

'_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu saat jam makan siang.'_

Kai segera saja mematikan ponselnya dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, ia pun mengubur dalam-dalam ponselnya di dalam tas kemudian menyimpan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Kibum seonsaengim di depan sana.

**Back in Love**

Luhan memandang malas Chanyeol yang sedang menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia bercerita dengan antusias sambil membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo pada saat ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkannya," dia memandang teman-temannya yang terlihat bosan mendengarkan ia bercerita, "_YA! _Apa-apaan wajah kalian itu, bukannya senang mendengar kabar gembira ini."

"Aku tahu kau sedang senang Yeol, tapi tidakkah cukup kau memeritahu kami satu kali saja." Sehun menimpali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol sudah menceritakannya lebih dari satu kali dan hal itu membuat telingannya panas. Bukannya mereka tidak senang tapi tidakkah cukup Chanyeol menceritakannya berulang kali.

"Kau juga, kenapa selalu memasang wajah datarmu itu. tidakkah kau bosan," Chanyeol berkilah, sebal juga sebenarnya melihat raut wajah Sehun yang datar-datar saja.

"Wajahnya memang seperti itu," Kris berujar dengan wajah stoic nya dengan Suho disebelahnya yang tegah menyuapi Kris ketang goreng.

"Kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini." Sinis Luhan, entahlah dia jadi risih sendiri melihat Kris bermesraan dengan Suho padahal yang lain biasa saja.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Kris tak kalah sinis, Suho menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengelus lengannya.

"Cih! Untuk apa aku iri dengan naga sepertimu!" Luhan berdecih, ia geram dengan Kris.

"Hei, kenapa kalian malah ribut." Chanyeol menyeruput munimannya, "Ah dan kemana Xiumin, hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan mu, Lu kalau kau sedang pms?"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang sedang pms, heh?" marah Luhan menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah ia akan memakannya, membuat Chanyeol merinding seketika.

"Dia sedang dipanggil Jung seonsengnim, sudahlah kalian tidak malu jadi pusat perhatian." Suho menyahut, tadi Xiumin memang dipanggil oleh Jung seonsengnim, dan memintanya untuk menemuninya dikantor.

**Back in Love**

"Kai! Kai!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh temannya itu. Kai mengedipkan matanya cepat melihat Baekhyun perlahan lalu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun?"

"E-eh itu—"

"Tak usah dijawab, semua orang pun tahu kalau kau melamun. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Baekhyun memotong sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kai menggeleng pelan, perlukan ia menceritakannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku sebenarnya…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Err seandainya kau mencintai seseorang, tapi dia meninggalkanmu, tapi setelah sekian lama dia kembali lagi kehidupanmu dan memintamu untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jadi intinya, orang itu dari masalalumu dan dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Begitu?" Kai mengangguk. Ya memang seperti, dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa? "Dan ada sesorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu dalam waktu dekat ini? Dan kau tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa?" Kai mengangguk lagi.

"Itu tergantung, kau masih mencintainya atau tidak. Kalau kau masih mencintainya dan mampu untuk memaafkannya kembali lagi padanya akan lebih baik."

Kai menggeleng, "Tapi kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih lagi?"

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan dia memintamu untuk kembali padanya. Kalau begitu dia egois, dia harus memilih, tidak mungkin dia memiliki keduanya." Kai setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun, meskipun kadang dia kekanakan tapi kalau sedang serius begini dia itu terlihat dewasa mampu menempatkan dirinya. Dan Kai menyukai sifat Baekhyun itu. "Dan untuk yang seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu jangan langsung menerimanya, kalau kau menerimanya mungkin kau hanya akan menjadikannya pelarianmu saja."

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritalah, jangan suka dipendam sendiri. Itu menyakitkan." Baekhyun mengacak rambut Kai lembut.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku, Baek." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kalau kau tidak ingin kucium, Kai."

"_YA!" _

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar didalam saku celananya, ia menahan lengan Kai yang dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk merogoh ponselnya. "Sebentar, Kai. Appa menelpon."

"_Yeobseyo."_

"…"

"_Jinjja_, aku segera pulang," suara Baekhyun terdengar panic.

"…"

"_Arraseyo, ne."_ Kai memandangnya bingung, ia memberikan tatapan, 'apa yang terjadi?' pada Baekhyun. "Eomma masuk rumah sakit, aku harus pulang. Kau pulang sendiri ya, tidak apa-apakan?"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Salam untuk _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_. Semoga _ahjumma_ cepat sembuh."

"Akan kusampaikan, aku duluan."

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju mobilnya, ia merasa khawatir pada eomma nya. Ia tidak tahu eomma nya sakit apa, tadi appanya tidak memberitahunya beliau hanya mengatkan kalau Nyonya Byun masuk rumah sakit dan dia disuruh pulang secepatnya.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kai, ketika melewati anak itu. Yang dibalas oleh Kai dengan senyum kecil.

"Kai,"

Bukan. Ini bukan suara Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah pergi? Lalu?

Ia berbalik. "Luhan,"

**Back in Love**

"Kai, maaf." Kata yang tak ingin Kai dengar untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya keluar lagi. Disinilah mereka berdua di cafe dekat sekolah. "Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku yang tadi—"

"Antar aku pulang." Sedari tadi Kai menahan-nahan agar tak meledak di depan Luhan, Kai tak kuasa lagi.

"Kai."

"_Please._"

"Kai biarkan aku ber ego beberapa menit, _please_ dengarkan penjelasanku?" Luhan meraih tangan Kai lalu menggenggamnya, Kai mencoba melepaskannya, ia takut jika kelamaan ialah yang tak mau melepas genggaman itu. "Kau tahu—"

"Kau akan menyakiti banyak orang."

Gotcha.

Benar apa yang diucapkan Kai, akan ada yang orang lain yang tersakiti. Luhan kau benar-benar egois, bukankah Kai sudah mengatakan padamu dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Perkataan Kai kali Ini tepat sekali mengenai dada Luhan. Kai tak ingin menatap mata rusa itu. Ia takut sungguh takut tak bisa merelakan orang ini. Diam, Kai mengagguk lalu berdiri memebenarkan jasnya.

"Permisi." Kai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengejar Kai keluar. Yah, Luhan menahannya. Ia tidak mau membiarkan Kai pergi meninggalkannya seperti tadi siang. Katakanalah dia egois, tapi itu memang benar adanya, dia tidak bisa kehilangan Kai lagi, dia ingin memilikinya lagi. Memiliki keduanya Kai dan juga Xiumin.

"Kai! Kai! _Chamkammanyo_!" Luhan menangkap tangan Kai lalu membawa pemuda itu kepelukkannya. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Lepaskan aku!" Kai tak tahan sekarang matanya panas.

**Back in Love**

Air hujan mengenai kaca jendela rumah cukup mewah itu, disana terlihat pemuda tinggi dengan mata pandanya sedang menyeruput coklat panas. "sudah malam begini, anak itu belum pulang, seharusnya tadi aku pulang bersamanya. Membuat orang khawatir saja, atau mungkin dia tak jadi datang? Egh kenapa aku tak menelpon Baekhyun saja ya?" akhirnya Tao, meraih ponselnya mencari kontak Baekhyun.

Tut

Tut

"_Hallo?"_

"Err Baekhyun-ah,"

"_Ya. Ada apa Tao?"_

"Kai bersamamu?"

"_Tidak, bukankah ia sudah pulang?"_

"Ia belum pulang Baekkie, aku sudah menghubunginya tapi handponenya mati dan telpon rumahnya tidak ada yang menjawab makanya aku menelponmu,"

"_Aduh kemana perginya anak itu, setahuku tadi ia bilang mau naik bus pulang. Karena aku tida bisa pulang bersamanya,"_

"Shh, oke terimakasih Baekhyun-ah."

Tao menghela nafas, sebenarnya kemana Kai? Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan sepupunya yang manis itu bagaimana? Dia pasti akan kena marah oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya.

"Mana Kai, dia belum datang?" Nyonya Huang datang menghampiri sang putra yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

Tao menggeleng, "Mungkin dia tidak jadi datang, _eomma_. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk." Tao berkata ragu, membuat Nyonya Huang memicingkan matanya. "Ishh, _eomma_ jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau dia sibuk. Tapi besok dia harus datang, kau jemput dia besok." Tao mengangguk. Ya! Kali ini dia setuju dengan usul sang _eomma_, dia harus menjeput Kai agar dia tidak khawatir.

.

"Jonginnie, kau memaafkan aku kan? Kita…" Kai diam, ia lebih memilih menatap tetesan hujan ketimbang harus menanggapi kata-kata Luhan. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

"kenapa berhenti ditempat sunyi seperti ini?"

"Jonginnie, aku mencintaimu, pukul aku Kai, bunuh aku saja karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Luhan menarik tangan Kai dan menatapnya intens. Metapa sorot mata Kai yang indah.

"_Gege_, kau berlebihan." Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum miris, ia masih mencintai orang ini, tapi masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya, ia tak tahu mau melakukan apa, saat wajah Luhan mulai mendekat dan

Cup

"Hmmphh," _Kai sadarlah, kau tak boleh begini_.

"H-hentikan!" Kai mendorong Luhan, meminta agar Luhan menghentikan kegiatan gilanya dan Luhan menurut.

"Jonginnie, _wo ai ni_."

Kai tak menjawab, ia sibuk membetulkan seragamnya.

"Cepat antar aku," Luhan tersenyum lalu melajukan mobil audi nya kembali. Walaupun ia tak tahu Kai sudah menerimanya kembali atau belum, yang pasti Luhan sedikit lega Kai tidak sedingin tadi. Sesampainya didepan apartement Kai, Luhan tak lupa mengucapkan 'selamat tidur, mimpi indah' dan ucapan chessy lainnya yang hanya di jawab dengan 'hm' oleh Kai. Kai itu bukan lelaki yang bisa lumer hanya mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Terimakasih kepada:_**

**_utsukushii02,_**_wonkyuhae, **Silviana,** aniaani47, **Deer and Buns,**_ _ayumKim, **BluePrince14, **PS, **aninda, **pikachuu, **flamintsqueen, **kikikyujunmyun, **Keefbeef Chiken Chubu, **askasufa, **Putrifibrianti96, ** , **banzaianime80, ** ,** hunkai shipper, **miyuk, ** , **Adhel, **Xiuxiu Lu, **Sayakanoicinoe, **niiiiin, **LM90, **QIP, **Jung Ha Ki, **exthflyly, **nhaonk, ** , **Jongin48_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Back in Love_**

**_._**

**_HunKai_**

**_._**

**_Warning:_**

**_YAOI, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, dll_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 4

Tao melangkah dengan tergesa ketika ia sudah sampai didepan gedung apartement mewah milik sepupunya, ia akan memastikan kalau sepupunya itu baik-baik saja. Ia begitu khawatir tadi anak itu bahkan tidak sekolah, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sepupunya itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat mobil seseorang terparkir dengan cantiknya tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang, ia mengenali mobil tersebut.

_Luhan?_

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas itu Luhan tidak salah lagi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Darimana ia tahu Kai ada disini? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, hingga ia mengingat sesuatu.

"_Kai, kau tahukan kalau aku masih menyukainya."_

"_Aku menyukai keduanya, meskipun kau menghalangiku untuk dekat lagi dengan Kai aku tidak peduli. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya lagi, Tao."_

Jangan-jangan mereka… tidak Tao menggeleng keras ketika ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak itu.

Tidak lama Luhan memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang, Tao melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kai!" gumamnya pelan, ia segera melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dalam pikirannya sekarang ia hanya ingin cepat bertemu dengan Kai, memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Sementara di didalam sana, Kai tengah asyik menonton TV ditemani dengan setoples kue kering dan coklat hangat. Matanya tertuju pada TV itu namun pikirannya entah dimana.

"_Kai biarkan aku ber ego beberapa menit, please dengarkan penjelasanku?"_

Kai menatap nanar TV yang kini tengah menayangkan drama romance itu, pikirannya melayang kembali pada beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Jonginnie, aku mencintaimu, pukul aku Kai, bunuh aku saja karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."_

"_Jonginnie, kau memaafkan aku kan? Kita…"_

Menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat perkataan Luhan, dimana ia mengatakan ia masih mencintainya, menginginkan dia kembali padanya. Tangannya bergerak mencoba meraih ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja dalam keadaan mati. Meraihnya dan memutar benda persegi itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil setelah ini.

"_Tapi maafkan hatiku ini Kai-ah, yang tak bisa membuka untuk kau isi dengan cintamu. Sekali lagi maafkan gege yang tak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini lagi."_

Dan perkataan Luhan beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali memenuhi kepalanya, dimana saat itu Luhan memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat tidak peduli akan sakit yang dirasakan fisiknya, sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya. Sakit, mengapa sakit sekali rasanya? Di sinilah yang sakit dibagian dadanya, tepatnya hatinya.

Mengapa ia masih belum bisa melupakannya setelah sekian lama? Kenapa rasa sakit itu selalu muncul? Dan kenapa Luhan kembali dalam hidupnya?

"_Sejak awal. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, setiap kali aku berada didekatmu aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku sering memperhatikanmu tanpa kau menyadarinya. Aku merasa nyaman jika sedang berada didekatmu."_

"Sehun," gumaman lirih terdengar ketika ia mengingat malam itu, dimana Sehun mengiranya akan bunuh diri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya, matanya menatap ponselnya yang masih dalam keadaan mati.

"_Dan kau tidak ingin terluka lagi, aku tahu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu melupakannya, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, dan aku akan membuatmu hanya akan menatapku bukan yang lain."_

Kai menggeleng keras ketika mengingat lagi ucapan Sehun yang terakhir. Ya, dia tidak ingin terluka lebih dalam lagi. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol power guna menghidupkan ponselnya yang mati dari kemarin sepulang sekolah, tidak lama ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk namun ia tak membukanya ia bisa menebak siapa yang menghubunginya. Tao, sepupunya, Baekhyun dan mungkin Luhan.

Ting Tong…

Bel apartementnya berbunyi, menghembuskan nafas lelah siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Namun sepertinya orang diluar sana sudah tidak sabar menunggu, akhirnya ia beranjak mendekati kearah pintu tanpa melihat layar intercom ia langsung saja membuka pintu itu. Dan ia tidak heran ketika mendapati sepupunya tengah berdiri disana, melipat tangannya didada dengan mata menyipit.

"Kalau kau tidak akan masuk lebih baik pulang saja," katanya sedikit ketus. Tao tidak menjawab ia melenggang masuk melewati sang tuan rumah, dan tanpa permisi menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa.

Kai hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri sepupunya itu juga mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelalahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao, ia mengambil kue kering dan memakannya begitu saja. Seolah melupakan apa yang tujuannya kesini.

"Ya." Tao menelan kunyahannya ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Kai memandangnya intens dan itu membuat Kai risih. "Apa?"

Bukannya menjawab Tao malah balik bertanya, ia memandang Kai khawatir sekarang, dilihatnya wajah Kai yang seperti biasanya, dingin—ah dia terlalu pandai memnyembunyikan wajah mendungnya. "Kau membuatku khawatir, kenapa tidak sekolah? Aku menghubungi ponselmu tapi mati, telpon rumah juga tidak ada yang mengangkat. Sebenarnya kau kemana saja?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi.

"Ponselku mati karena kehabisan daya dan baru kuhidupkan tadi sebelum kau datang, aku ada sedikit urusan." Kai mencoba menjelaskan, namun Tao malah menyipitkan matanya, setelahnya ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Urusan dengan Luhan?" dan sepertinya Tao benar karena Kai tak bergeming ditempatnya setelah mendengar penuturannya. "Kau masih mencintainya?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Kai berujar dingin dan datar tanpa menoleh pada sepupunya yang masih memperhatikannya dari sebelah tempat duduknya. Ia beranjak menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Bahkan dia sudah menyakiti dan meninggalkanmu demi _namja_ lain" Kai menghentikan langkahnya dia berhenti didepan kulkas, membukanya dan mengambil air minertal dari sana, mungkin saja dapat menyegarkan kembali kepalanya yang sudah terasa panas. Memikirkan segala masalah yang dihadapinya dan ditambah kehadiran Tao yang membahas itu lagi jujur saja itu membuatnya semakin panas saja, dan juga…

...sakit.

"Aku tahu. Dan _namja_ lain itu sahabatmu bukan?"

Tao diam, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. benar, _namja _'itu' yang telah membuat sepupunya seperti ini. Namun itu juga bukan kesalahnya karena memang dasarnya Luhan mencintai _namja '_itu_'. _

_**Back in Love**_

Baekhyun memasuki kamar rawat ibunya, ia melihat ayahnya yang tengah duduk disebelah rangjang rawat sambil membelai kepala sang istri sayang.

"_Appa_," panggilnya Tuan Byun menoleh, "Sebenarnya _eomma_ sakit apa? Dari kemarin _eomma_ belum sadar juga," tanyanya. Ia menghampiri ranjang ibunya dimana disana sang ibu tengah tertidur, Baekhyun duduk disisi lainnya berlawanan dengan Tuan Byun, sang ayah. Ia mengusap tangan sang ibu lembut.

Tuan Byun tersenyum lembut, "_Eomma_ hanya kelelahan saja." Jelasnya.

"Sebaiknya _appa_ pulang saja, _eomma_ biar aku yang menjaganya. _Appa_ pasti lelah kan?" Baekhyun berujar sambil terus mengusap tangan sang ibu.

"Kau yakin?" tanyan Tuan Byun, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, _appa_ pulang. Kalau terjadi sesuatu beritahu _appa_." Tuan Byun beranjak dari duduknya ia melangkah keluar dari ruang itu, menutup pintu perlahan tidak mau mengganggu sang istri yang tengah tertidur.

.

.

Sehun, pemuda tampan itu memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah cepat. Entah apa yang terjadi bahkan ia tak sadar ketika kakinya melangkah membawanya kerumah ini rumah orang tuanya dan juga rumahnya. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati bulter yang bertugas mengurusi rumahnya dan juga beberapa maid yang membungkuk—hormat—padanya.

Memasuki kamarnya yang sudah lama tak ia tinggali—mengingat ia lebih sering berada diapartemen Luhan sepupunya—tidak dipungkiri ia begitu merindukan tempat ini, tempat dimana ia biasanya menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri, merenung kenapa hidupnya selalu datar-datar saja. Meski banya teman dan sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya namun hatinya masih terasa sepi, ia butuh waktu dengan keluarganya. Namun apa mau dikata orang tuanya memang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan disaat seperti inilah ia mengingat satu nama.

"Jongin, Kai," nama yang berbeda namun dengan orang yang sama. Sehun selalu mengingat nama itu dan ketika menyebutkan nama itu bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk kurva, seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya, senyum yang teramat jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Namun hanya dengan menyebut nama itu senyumnya terkembang begitu saja.

Andai saja fans-fans nya mengetahui mungkin mereka sudah menjerti histeris, apalagi senyum itu menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, agar kau dapat melihatku bukan yang lain." Katanya masih dengan senyumnya. "Setidaknya membuatmu tersenyum lagi," lanjutnya.

Tok tok

Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan berkata, "Siapa?"

"Ini bulter Park," jawab orang diluar sana. Sehun bangkit meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan menunggu diruang makan,"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," katanya

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

.

Makan malam saat ini terasa canggung padahal keluarga ini sudah lama tidak berkumpul apalagi dapat makan malam bersama seperti ini. Suasana kali ini cukup berbeda mereka makan dalam diam, kalau saja sang ibu yang seharusnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga tidak berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang melanda.

Tuan Oh melirik sang istri, sebelum bersuara. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya pada sang putra. Sehun menghentikan makannya.

"Biasa saja," ujarnya datar. Sedangkan Nyonya Oh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarnya, Nyonya Oh tahu betul bagaimana sikap sang putra sematawayangnya itu—datar dan dingin—mungkin sifatnya itu diturunkan dari sang ayah.

Tuan Oh mengangguk mengerti, "Sehun-ah sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, dan ini mengenaimu."

Sehun memandang kedua orang tuanya bingung, namun sepertinya kebingungannya hanya sebentar karena ia melihat sang ibu yang gelisah dalam duduknya. "Mengenai aku? Apa kalian akan bercerai, begitu? Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku aku mengerti, dan aku tidak akan memilih salah satu diantara kalian."

"Maafkan kami Sehun-ah, kami sudah tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan keluarga ini. Eomma minta maaf," Nyonya Oh berkata lirih. Ya, walau bagaimanapun Sehun mengerti, dari pada bertahan dan selalu diakhiri dengan pertengkaran mungkin ini yang terbaik.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut dengan siapa, kau boleh mengunjungi appa dan eomma bergantian." Tuan Oh angkat bicara.

Sehun beranjak, ia tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut lagi bahkan makanannya pun masih belum habis tapi ia lebih memilih pergi. Dan sebelum ia berlalu ia berkata, "Aku mengerti, lakukanlah yang terbaik menurut kalian." Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

_**Back in Love**_

Menapaki hari yang berbeda, Suho menggeliat dalam tidurnya tanda sebentar lagi ia akan bangun. Membuka matanya perlahan, demi menyesuaikan cahanya yang menyambut paginya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia merlirik jam yang tergantung didinding kamarnya.

"Pagi," ia mengeryit sejak kapan ada orang asing yang memasukikamarnya, ia meirik kesebelahnya takut-takut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" teriaknya histeris ketika mendapati seseorang dengan dengan rambutnya yang berantakan sama seperti dirinya—baru bangun tidur. Dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimutnya meskipun itu percuma karena orang tersebut yang adalah Kris kekasihnya tengah ada diselimut yang sama dengannya.

"Aish! Kau ini seperti yeoja saja,"

Suho memadang Kris tajam, apa maksudnya? Dan apa yang Kris lakukan disini bahkan mereka tidur dalam ranjang yang sama, jangan-jangan. Tidak Suho langsung melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan ia bernafas lega ketika mendapati tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang masih lengkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sekali lagi, mengingat tadi Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kris memutar bola matanya malas, dan hal itu membuat Suho geram ia memukul kepala Kris brutal dengan bantal. "Ya! Aku bertanya padamu,"

"Tentu saja tidur apa lagi," ia menahan tangan Suho yang masih setia memukulnya dengan bantal. "Hentikan, kau ingin kekasihmu yang tampan ini berubah menjadi buruk rupa?"

Suho mendelik, "Kalau kau berubah menjadi buruk rupa aku tinggal mencari kekasih baru," ujarnya enteng. Kris menganga tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Suho, segera ia menahan tangan Suho dan menghimpitnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, menyungkir dari tubuhku."

Kris bukannya menyingkir, "Kau…"

"Apa?" ketus Suho

"Kau hanya miliku, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu kecuali aku." Ujarnya posesif.

.

.

.

_**Back in Love**_

Kai dan Tao berjalan menysusuri koridor sekolah mereka, tadi mereka berangkat bersama karena semalam Kai menginap di rumah Tao. Semua siswa saling berbisik-bisik, ketika melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai bingung. Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya terlihat acuh, padahal dia sudah tahu para siswa tengah membicarakan mereka wajar saja mereka tidak tahu kalau Tao dan Kai sepupu, ingat Tao tidak pernah cerita apapun dan yang mengetahunya hanya teman dekatnya saja selebihnya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Jangan didengarkan," katanya. Mendengar jawaban Tao membuat Kai acuh juga tidak peduli. Mereka berhenti didepan kelas Kai karena kelas Tao ada dilantai tiga sedangkan kelas Kai ada dilantai dua jadilah ia sekaligus mengantar sepupunya itu. "Masuklah Baekhyun sudah menunggu." Ia mengusak rambut Kai lembut membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya tidak suka.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya juga jangan lupakan pipinya yang ia gembungkan yang malah membuat Tao semakin gemas, ia mencubit kedua pipi Kai menariknya kekanan dan kekiri membaut Kai meringgis. "_YA! _Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah akibat ulah Tao.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kalau kau mau selamat."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan itu kalau tidak bersamaku." Peringat Tao.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Sudah lupakan." Kai semakin cemberut ketika Tao meninggalkannya bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ish dasar menyebalkan," gerutunya ketika sudah samapi dibangkunya, disana Baekhyun sudah menunggunya, ia menatap Kai heran ketika anak itu masih cemberut.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kalau tidak kucium kau sekarang juga." Ujar Baekhyun, Kai langsung terdiam. Ia memandang Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku?" tudingnya pada Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun yang memang sudah ada dikelas memandang Baekhyun tidak suka namun mereka deg deg gan juga sih ingin mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kalau ia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun acuh tak acuh, Kai melotot dengan mulut terbuka, tidak pecaya dengan apa yang barusan Baekhyun katakan. "Kenapa?"

Kai menyeringai, ketika ia melirik Luhan juga Sehun yang tengah memperhatiannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi seluruh siswa dikelas itu tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mundur sedikit. Dan satu hal yang Kai ketahui Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, kalau memang Baekhyun menyukainya ia tidak akan mundur dengan wajah tenangnya namun ia akan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merinding masalahnya anak itu berbisik dengan nada sedukatif.

GREB

Tubuh Kai terhempas kebelakang ketika seseorang menariknya, ia mendengus ketika tahu itu siapa. "_Mwoya?"_ katanya sedikit ketus orang itu tidak peduli ia malah menarik Kai keluar dari kelas, menyisakan tatapan heran dan kagum dari teman-temannya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Ikut aku," sosok itu berujar dingin dan datar. Setelah mereka samapi pada koridor yang sepi sosok itu menghempaskan tubuh Kai pada dinding dan menghimpitnya. Ia memenjarakan Kai dengan kedua tangannya yang ia taruh di kedua sisi tubuh itu. Dan tentu saja Kai berontak tidak terima dengan perlakukan sosok itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Sehun—sosok itu yang tadi menarik Kai keluar dari kelas—tidak menjawab, ia diam dan malah menatap Kai dalam. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun?" tanyanya tenang namun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Kai memandang sosok itu bingung, "Dan siapa tadi yang mengantarmu sampai depan kelas, hem?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai. Dilihatnya sehun mendengus, Kai tersenyum amat manis sekarang, _manis_ batin Sehun. "Kau cemburu?" tanya Kai, sekarang bukan senyum manis lagi yang terpampang melainkan sebuah seringaian nan sexy miliknya yang membuat Sehun berdecih tak suka. Oh ada apa dengan dirimu Oh Sehun?

"Ya aku cemburu, kau tahu itu." kata Sehun datar. Seringaian Kai semakin bertambah lebar apalagi ketika ia menangkap sosok itu, sosok yang ingin ia lupakan namun memang sulit baginya.

_Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku berjanji aku akan mencobanya. _Batinnya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas panas Sehun menerpa wajahnya, Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan nafas Kai menerpa wajahnya. Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Sehun tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, Kai menciumnya? Tuhan jangan bagunkan Sehun kalau ini mimpi, perlahan Sehun membuka matanya benar ini bukan mimpi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kai ada dihadapannya tengah menciumnya dengan mata terpejam sekarang, meski bibir keduanya hanya saling menempel merasakan manisnya satu sama lain.

Kai masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, sampai akhirnya Sehun menutup matanya kemabali dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai, melumatnya perlahan hingga akhirnya Kai membalasnya.

Kai merasa kalau bibirnya dilumat dan disesap secara bergantian, atas dan bawah. Ciuman keduanya masih berlangsung intens, dan semakin intens di detik-detik berikutnya. Tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Kai, sementara Kai meremas kemeja seragam bagian depan Sehun. Keduanya saling meleguh, mereguk kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai bergerak mengelus pinggang ramping itu hingga berhenti di butt Kai, meremasnya, membuatnya mengerang. Sehun menyeringai dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Kai menginvasi seluruh isi yang ada didalamnya tidak lupa juga mengajak tuan rumahnya bertarung, hingga akhirnya lidah keduanya saling membelit.

Sehun terlihat sangat ahli dan lihai dalam mendominasi Kai yang memilih diam dan tak berdaya, kakinya lemas seakan tidak dapat lagi menopang tubuhnya untung saja Sehun memegang pinggangnya menahan agar dirinya tidak merosot kelantai.

"Eunghh…" Kai mengerang saat lidah Sehun membelai langit-langit mulutnya, tangannya mencengkram lebih erat kemeja seragam Sehun, pemuda tan itu malah semakin menarik Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, untuk memberikan lebih banyak akses pada Sehun. Dan ciuman keduanya semakin liar dan dalam. Lidah Sehun mengekporasi seluruh isi mulut Kai sementara tangannya masih berada di butt Kai, meremasnya perlahan-lahan, kemudian sedikit kasar. Kai mengerang di tengah ciuman sambil merasakan buttnya yang diremas kasar oleh Sehun. Disisi lain Sehun menarik Kai lebih dekat padanya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Mereka masih saling berciuman, sedangkan Luhan—sosok itu yang dari tadi memperhatikan keduanya—mengeram kesal, kedua tanganya mengepal dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah minggalkan mereka yang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya dengan perasaan yang err entahlah, marah, cemburu semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Kai langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Sehun kembali menyambut bibir Kai dengan lumatan-lumatannya. Ia menjilati bibir Kai meminta akses lebih untuk memasuki gua panas itu kembali, Kai meleguh karena tangan Sehun yang meremas buttnya gemas. Hingga akhirnya lidah itu menerobos masuk, menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Kai. Persendian Kai seperti mati rasa, tulang-tulangnya terasa lemas.

Kai tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali membalas Sehun sebisanya. Ini gila, Sehun bahkan hampir tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas ciuman itu. Seolah Sehun ingin mendominasinya, dan mengintimidasinya dengan ciuman.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan benang tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kai. Ia menghapus saliva yang tampak di bibir Kai dengan ibu jarinya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan memandang Kai yang kini wajahnya telah memerah.

Sehun menatap Kai yang masih terengah-engah, "Kau sungguh manis, Kai" ucap Sehun membuat Kai semakin bersemu, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Sehun saat ini. Tapi ucapan Sehun membuatnya bersemu. Sehun menyeringai, "Jadi, apakah cukup puas?" tanyanya.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu. Puas dalam apa?" katanya masih terengah-engah.

Sehun tersenyum ia memandang Kai dalam, "Aku tahu kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu, dan kau belum dapat melupakannya. Tapi aku bersunggung-sunggu." Katanya tulus. Kai tahu apa maksud Sehun dan dia tahu Sehun mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh. Ia mengangguk pelan membuat Sehun langsung membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

_Maafkan aku, aku akan mencoba sebisaku._

_**Back in Love**_

"Kai apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu tadi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, ya siapa yang tidak akan penasaran jika kau melihat pangeran sekolahmu yang terkenal dingin dan datar menarik seseorang dengan paksa seperti tadi yang ia lakukan pada Kai.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan dia? Dia menganggumu?" tanya Tao khawatir, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya dan nada bicaranya.

Kai yang ditanya hanya menggeleng malas.

"Sehun? Kau diapakan olehnya?" Chen tak kalah antusias dari Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo ia hanya diam meski sebenarnya ia penasaran juga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," suara itu terdengar datar, mereka menoleh—kecuali Kai ia tahu itu Sehun. Ya Sehun menghampiri mereka, ada angin apa gerangan dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di Cafetaria bertanya-tanya 'ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Sehun dan Kai?' tapi kedua orang itu tidak begitu peduli.

Kai lebih sibuk memakan pastanya, tanpa melihat Sehun. Sementara anak itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kai.

"Sebanarnya kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah penasaran tingkat tinggi. Yang diangguki Chen dan Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya, ingin mendengar yang sebenarnya dari Sehun. Tao dia memilih diam memperhatikan mereka.

Greb

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun sudah melingkar indah dipinggang Kai, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana menjerit histeris begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Chen dan Kyungsoo. Tao hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepas!" pekik Kai, dia risih sebenarnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun dan dia tidak percaya Sehun benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"_Wae? _Kau kekasihku ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun enteng.

"APA?" teriakan tiga orang yang memiliki suara paling indah dengan kencangnya. Seketika mereka menutup telinga mereka mendengarnya.

"KALIAN PACARAN SEJAK KAPAN?" teriak ketiganya lagi. Yang kali ini sukses mendapat pelototan dari HunKai.

"Tidak usah berteriak kenapa?" Tao angkat bicara, seketika ChenBaekSoo menoleh kearah Tao yang terlihat santai-santai saja seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. "Kenapa kau setengan itu? JANGAN-JANGAN—" teriak ketiganya histeris.

"Kalian mau membuatku tuli, eoh?" nada suara itu membuat ChenBaekSoo diam seketika, merengut ditempat duduk masing-masing, Kai kalau sedang marah sungguh menakutkan pikir mereka.

"Kau membuat mereka takut, Baby / Kai," Sehun dan Tao berujar berbarengan, Kai menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Maafkan aku," ia berujar lirih, entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga ia membuat teman-temannya takut. Setelahnya Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun juga teman-temannya yang melihatnya bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Chen polos, yang digelengi kepala oleh yang lain. Masalahnya mereka juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan Kai.

Tanpa mereka ketahui dari tadi Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka bersama Kris, dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun dan anak baru itu pacaran?" Kris menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Apa kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Dia tidak cerita apapun," pandangannya kembali kearah meja Sehun juga Kai tadi. "Mungkin Luhan tahu, diakan sepupunya." Katanya.

"Sehun tidak ceita apapun." Jawab Luhan singkat dan tenang, tapi kalau kalian melihat kebawah kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat menahan emosi.

_**Back in Love**_

Kai mengenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja, berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lelah? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Dia tidak tahu kenapa semuanya seperti ini, Sehun benar-benar melakukannya. Kai bimbang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mungkin dia memang menyukai Sehun tapi kata 'mungkin' tidak dapat diartikan 'cinta' bukan? Dia akui kalau berada dekat pemuda itu, dia merasa nyaman. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau sakit?" suara lembut milik Baekhyun menyapa indra pendengarannya, Kai tidak merespon ia hanya diam pada posisinya.

"Maaf," lirih.

Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya, mengusap-usap punggung Kai sayang. "Untuk?"

"Aku membentakmu tadi,"

Baekhyun tidak marah, ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. aku paham suasana harimu sedang tidak baik, eoh?" katanya. Kai mendongak menatap wajah Baekhyun, ia mengangguk. "Kau bisa cerita kapanpun kau mau, aku akan mendengarkan." Ujarnya lembut.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kai, dia mengangguk dan memeluk Baekhyun. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri, pemuda itu dapat mengerti keadaannya. Ia balas memeluk Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan meyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Ya, Baekhyun juga menyayangi pemuda tan itu, pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya sejak awal mereka bertemu ia langsung menyayanginya, dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

Seorang namja manis memasuki kelas dengan terburu, ia menghampiri tempat Luhan. "Luhan, kau melihat Sehun?" tanyanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terenggah, mungkin tadi dia berlari.

Luhan yang memang sedang memainkan ponselnya berhenti, "Aku tidak bersamanya dari tadi, ada apa Suho?"

Suho namja manis itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi khawatir. "Tadi dia dipanggil, kepsek." Luhan meletakan ponselnya disakunya. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Ada masalah?" Suho menggeleng, "Mungkin dia dilapangan basket."

Suho menggeleng, "Dia tidak ada disana." Ujarnya pelan.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran, seorang pemuda tengah menikmati tidur siangnya dibawah pohon rindang yang menghalaunya dari sengatan sinar matahari. Rambutnya bergoyang dipermainkan angin yang berhembus, wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti tidak ada beban.

Seorang namja manis menghampirinya, ia duduk disebelah pemuda yang tengah tidur. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk suatu kurva yang membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak ingin menghalihkan pandangannya, pemuda manis itu tersenyum amat manis memandang wajah tenang itu. tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata indah tersebut.

Jarinya mulai menjelajah wajah itu, mata, pipi, hidung, dan berahkir dibibir. Manis, begitulah yang pernah ia rasakan ketika bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah ketika ia mengingat kejadian dimana mereka tengah berciuman, tangannya mengelus bibir itu pelan.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan jarinya digenggam oleh seseorang, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika orang itu tengah membuka matanya sambil tersenyum, "Kau menginginkannya?" godanya, namja manis itu menunduk malu. Kenapa ia bisa tertangkap basah seperti itu sih? Apa yang aku pikirkan? "Kau diam berarti iya,"

Namja manis itu mengangkat wajanya menatap mata itu, mata yang membawanya jatuh pada namja tampan yang ada didepannya sekarang.

.

Kris memandang heran sosok yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dahinya mengeryit dengan alis yang bertaut. _Mimpi apa dia samapi-sampai tersenyum dalam tidurnya,_ ia berjongkok memperhatikan Sehun yang terus tersenyum. mendekatkan mulutnya ditelingan Sehun sebelum berbisik. "Kau dipanggil kepsek," ujarnya sedukatif.

Kening Sehun berkerut kenapa kepsek? Bukankah dia sedang… "_YA! _Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar menjijikan!" serunya, mendorong tubuh Kris yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia memandang Kris sengit.

Kris tertawa, "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau mimpi apa samapi tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

Mimpi jadi itu mimpi, kenapa ia harus bermimpi ditengah bolong begini. "Kau tadi bicara apa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil merubah ekspresinya seperti biasanya.

"Kepsek memanggilmu, katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Sehun beranjak melirik arlojinya waktu menunjukan pukul 13.19 KWS setempat. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja menemui kepsek, apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

_**Back in Love**_

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya menuju ruang kepsek yang letaknya dilantai satu, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Seperti biasanya memang poker facenya. Koridor sedang sepi karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu coklat yang diatasnya beruliskan 'Kepsek Room', menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu itu, walau bagaimanapun ia masih punya sopan santun. Setelah mendengar seruan 'masuk' dari seorang wanita yang diyakini penghuni ruangan tersebut, Sehun menarik knop pintu pelan.

"_Waseyo_, duduklah."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun malas,

"Ketus sekali sama _eomma_ mu sendiri." Ya, memang benar pemilik sekolah ini adalah keluarga Oh jadi wajar saja jika Sehun berkata seenaknya terhadapa sang kepsek. Sehun diam dia tidak menjawab pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan tidak ingin menatap sang kepsek. Dan pandangannya terhenti disebuah figura yang sengaja dipasang diruangan itu. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk acara liburan musim panas kali ini?"

"Wisata alam sepertinya mengasyikan, _Sajangnim_." jawaban singkat yang ia berikan dengan penekanan diakhir kata. Oh sejak kapan Sehun akan memanggilnya seformal itu ketika bertemu di ruangannya meski hanya berdua biasanya Sehun akan memanggilnya eomma.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku seformal itu—"

"Tidak ada, sudah sewajarnya bukan aku memanggilmu _Sajangnim_. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya aku lakukan selama ini." Sehun memotong dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin terlibat pembicaran yang akan berujung membahas masalah keluarga. Dia ingin cepat keluar dari temapt ini, tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lebih lama.

Wanita paruh baya itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Tidak habis pikir kenapa putranya semakin hari semakin dingin padanya, apalagi sekarang Sehun tidak menampilkan banyak ekspresi. Meski dia tahu benar putranya tersebut memang jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti dan terakhir kali ia melihatnya mungkin ketika Sehun masih duduk dibangku Sd. Dan itu sudah lama sekali dan dia merindukannya.

Namun ini semua memang salahnya, apalagi setelah pembicaraan mengenai perceraiannya dengan suamainya—ayah kandung Sehun. Bahkan anak itu jarang sekali ada dirumah, selalu pergi entah kemana bahkan Luhan yang selalu bersamanya tidak tahu menahu.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi." Dia melangkah pergi dan terhenti ketika sampai didepan pintu, "Aku akan menyerahkannya pada Osis," katanya tanpa berbalik.

.

.

Ruang Osis sudah dipenuhi oleh anggotanya yang memang tadi sudah dikumpulkan karena akan mengadakan rapat, tinggal satu orang yang belum hadir Oh Sehun putra dari pemilik sekolah meskipun ia tidak menjabat apapun tapi kehadirannya sangat diperlukan karena dia yang memegang kendali.

Padahal tadi ia yang menghubungi Suho sang ketua osis dan menyuruh mereka berkumpul secepatnya tapi malah dia sendiri yang datang terlambat, dan mereka sudah menunggu selama 15 menit. Mengundang pertanyaan dari para anggota tersebut, Sehun tidak biasanya terlambat ada apa denganya? Sungguh Suho rasanya ingin mendendang manusia albino itu kekutub utara biar dia membeku sekalian disana.

"Ini sudah terlambat dari waktu yang ditentukan," Kyungsoo angkat bicara yang diangguki anggota yang lainnya. "Tidak biasanya dia terlambat," imbuhnya.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, mungkin dia masih ada urusan." Suho berkata bijak.

"Ada apa dia mengumpulkan kita?" tanya Xiumin heran, tidak biasanya Sehun mengumpulkan mereka dan ikut rapat, biasanya anak itu hanya akan menandatangani dan menyetujui rencana kerja yang selalu diserahkan oleh Suho.

"Mungkin ada yang penting." Kris ikut menimpali. Meski diapun penasaran sebenarnya ada apa dengan temannya itu. "Kau tahu sesuatu Lu?" dia berbalik menghadap Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak." Singkat, karena Luhan memang sedang sibuk dengan Xiumin membaca proposal, "Tapi mungkin berhubungan dengan acara yang akan diadakan libur musim panas kali ini." Ya, karena Luhan sedang membaca profosal tersebut, dan mungkin saja tebakannya benar kalau pikirannya tidak meleset.

"Ah, benar juga." Koor mereka serempat.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka tampaklah sosok Sehun yang berjalan dengan santainya seakan ia tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari teman-temannya yang menatapnya kesal karena keterlambatannya. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada disebelah Suho, dan duduk dengan tenang disana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sehingga kau mengumpulkan kami?" Tao angkat bicara, yang dari tadi hanya diam saja duduk dengan tenang disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Tentang libur musim panas, apa ada usul?"

Benarkan pemikiran Luhan memang tidak pernah meleset. Dan mereka semua hanya menghela nafas mereka mengira akan ada hal penting apa.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Busan." Usul Xiumin kalau mengenai acara liburan dialah orang yang paling semangat. "jelajah alam disana. Kita tidak pernahkan, selama ini kita hanya liburan tidak ada acara lainnya" lanjutnya ketika semua mata memandang kearahnya.

"Benar juga, itu akan mengasyikan." Timpal Luhan, ah dia memang akan selalu menyetujui usul kekasihnya itu.

"Selain Busan, mungkin ada tempat yang kalian ingin kunjungi?" Sehun memandang satu persatu anggotanya yang terlihat sedang berpikir kemana sebaiknya mereka akan pergi kali ini.

"Gangneung, mungkin?"

"Seogwipo,"

"Yeosu?"

"Jeongseon-gun,"

Tok tok

Sedang asyik mengusulkan tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari arah luar.

"Masuk,"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**To be Continue…**_

_**Sekian dulu ya maaf chanpter ini pendek banget, dan juga ceritanya makin aneh dan gaje…**_

_**Mian sekali lagi…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to:

**Guest, **LulluBee, ** , **QIP, **utsukushii02, **wonkyuhae, **sayakanoicinoe, **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, **ichigo song, **putrifibrianti96, **flamintsqueen, **nadia, **Silviana, **pikachuu, **LayChen Love Love 2, ** , **askasufa, **BluePrince14, **aniaani47, **Deer and Buns, **ayumKim, **PS, **aninda, **kriskaai, **kikikyujunmyun, **banzaianime80, **hunkai shipper, **miyuk, **Adhel, **Xiuxiu Lu, **niiiiin, **LM90, **Jung Ha Ki, **exthflyly, **nhaonk, ** , **Jongin48,**

* * *

"Masuk," Suho mempersilahkan siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu acara mereka, pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja manis dengan kulit tan nya dengan sebuah map ditangannya. Semua yang ada disitu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ada apa sebenarnya? "Oh Kai ada apa?" tanya Suho.

Kai hanya tersenyum canggung, sungguh ini bukan keinginannya datang keruang osis apalagi samapi menganggu rapat mereka, "Maaf mengganggu," katanya ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun yang sadar kalau ia yang dihampiri berkata.

"Ada apa _Baby_?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Sebenarnya dia sengaja dan dialah yang menyuruh Kai untuk menemuinya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan ia datang terlambat dia tadi menemui Kai terlebih dahulu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan entah sejak kapan Kai mau saja menuruti permintaan Sehun.

Kai yang dipanggil seperti itu malah mengembungkan pipinya dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut, membuat yang melihatnya gemas. _Cute_ pikir yang lainnya kompak. "Ish jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ujarnya ketus, Sehun hanya tertawa membuat yang lainnya menganga tidak percaya Oh Sehun bisa tertawa ternyata, aku kira dia tidak bisa berekspresi selain wajah datarnya itu, Batin yang lain kompak lagi.

"Jadi benar kalian sudah pacaran?" Chen tiba-tiba membuka suaranya dan perkataannya itu sukses membuat yang lainnya sadar.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat padat dan jelas, sementara Kai tidak bicara ia diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan jawaban Sehun barusan berhasil menampar Luhan secara tidak langsung ditamabah Kai yang diam.

"Benarkah?" Xiumin memastikan yang lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan mantap dari Sehun. Xiumin tersenyum namun senyumnya tidak dapat diartikan ketika ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang hanya diam saja. Dalam hati ia senang kalau Kai sudah dengan Sehun itu artinya kemungkinan besar Luhan tidak akan menyakitinya lagi tapi entahlah dia tidak tahu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Akhirnya kau bertindak juga, Sehun-ah." Dan itu suara Lay

Kai menunduk ketika bertemu pandang dengan Luhan.

Tao yang melihat sepupunya seperti tidak nyaman ia angkat bicara. "Ada apa kau kemari, Kai?" dan itu berhasil menyadarkan yang lainnya, mengingatkan mereka akan pertannyaannya yang sedari tadi berputar dikepala mereka.

"Ah, _igeo._" Ia menyerahkan map yang dari tadi dibawanya pada Sehun yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Cepat sekali," komentarnya padahal tadi Sehun yang memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas itu secepatnya sebelum rapat osis selesai.

Kai duduk disebelah Sehun—kebetulan masih ada kursi yang kosong—, "Bukankah kau yang meminta agar itu cepat selesai." Kata Kai sinis.

"Eh, kau meminta Kai yang mengerjakan ini?" tanya Suho sambil mengambil map yang dipengang Sehun barusan. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

* * *

_**Back in Love  
**_

_**HunKai**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Shounen-Ai, Typo's, OOC, Boy x Boy, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, dll**_

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi Anyang Art High School akhirnya tiba.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari liburan ketika hidup terasa berat dan penat. Kai selalu bahagia saat kata

'liburan' didengungkan ditelinganya, karena semenjak kecil, ayah dan ibunya yang terlalu sibuk itu selalu menitipkannya pada Han ahjusi dan jarang sekali bermain dengan mereka. Saat liburan adalah saat bahagiannya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah pergi bertiga dengan ayah dan ibunya yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dan topi jerami berpita serta rambut panjang. Tetapi bermain 'pura-pura' tenggelam bersama Tao atau bola pantai dengan keluarganya adalah libutan yang menyenangkan.

Sewaktu ia masih kecil, semua orang berpikir kulitnya yang kecoklatan seperti ayahnya, karena ia suka sekali dengan pantai, maka dulu saat ayah dan ibunya masih ada waktu, ia kerap kali di katakana sebagai anak laut. Anak laut yang nakal tepatnya, semenjak kecil ia suka sekali mencari perhatian keluarganya.

"Yuhuuu!"

"Kai… hati-hati"

"KAI TUNGGU AKU!"

"KAU TERLALU LAMA!"

Kai dan Baekhyun—antara—berlari dan berenang di air sesaat mereka sampai di pantai. Setelah sekian lamanya, tidak liburan. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Kai. Kai menarik—menenggelamkan— Baekhyun ke air. Keduanya bermain di air seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya duduk melihat mereka bertiga. Melihat mereka saja sudah menyenangkan.

Seseorang menaruh kanvas di sebelah Suho yang menggunakan celana ¾. Kris mengeluarkan kuas dan beberapa cat warna. Disampingnya lagi, Luhan dengan celana pendeknya sedang duduk dan meminum minuman ringan. Dibelakang ketiganya ada Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo, yang sedang memepersiapkan makanan, terutama semangka. Chen, akhirnya mengejar Kai dan Baekhyun, ia melihatnya seperti latihan berenang pada permainan 'menenggelamkan' Kai dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo, sedang mengintai makanan mereka. Tidak jauh dari mereka Tao sedang tidur.

Sedangkan Kibum, Donghae, serta Siwon, Kyuhyun lalu Hyukjae seonsaengnim sedang duduk santai di balkon vila tempat mereka akan menginap di pinggir pantai. Selama tiga hari di sebuah vila milik Siwon seonsaengnim (diam-diam Siwon adalah pemilik Hyundai Co yang sangat kaya raya).

Sehun muncul di balkon lantai 2, vila itu terdapat 3 lantai, dan mereka belum membagi kamar. Tapi karena Sehun adalah orang penting disekolahnya, maka ia di dahulukan. Terdapat 4 kamar di lantai 1 dan 2, serta 3 di lantai 3. Kibum menempati salah satu kamar di lantai tiga dengan Donghae. Siwon menempati lantai satu yang menghadap ke pantai (untuk melihat gadis-gadis) sendiri. Enhyun dan Kyuhyun menempati satu kamar di lantai satu. Keseluruhan kamar hanya memiliki single bed dengan ukuran queen, kecuali kamar Kibum (dengan Donghae), Eunhyuk dan (Kyuhyun), lalu satu kamar di lantai 2 memiliki double bed yang belum di okupasi.

"Kau tidak turun ke pantai Sehun?" tanya Lay yang mengoleskan sunblock pada tubuhnya, ia menggunakan blouse berwarna biru muda.

Sehun melihat Lay, "Aku… lebih suka melihat mereka dari sini."

"Hm?" Lay melirik kearah laut, "Tetap melihat Kai, ya?"

"Tidak seperti biasanya." Suara yang lebih berat dan kaku dari sebelumnya.

"Hm?"

"Kai."

Lay kembali melihat kearah Kai yang sedang memasukkan pasir ke dalam celana Chen diam-diam saat Chen sedang makan semangka. Kai dan yang lainnya tertawa saat Chen tersedak dan mengejar-ngejar Kai. Kemudian melirik Lay yang terbangun karena terkena muncratan Chen, Lay tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, aku akan turun."

"…"

Di balkon Siwon yang sudah menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana pendeknya melihat para gadis yang sedang tertawa dengan mata mesum. Ia berpikir mungkin akan membuat novel setelah selesai liburan—hitung-hitung menambah pemasukan keuangan. Sayangnya, saat ia melirik Donghae… ia tidak menggunakan bikini. Hell No Donghae itu laki-laki, apa yang ada dipikiranmu Choi Siwon? Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu, akan kuhajar kau, Choi!" kata Donghae sinis sambil meminum juice jeruknya. Ia menggunakan blouse berwarna coklat muda yang sama dengan warna rambutnya dan celana putih ¾. Disampingnya. Disampingnya Kibum menggunakan kemeja putih sama seperti Siwon.

"Ah… aku tidak berpikir apapun Hae! Kau tidak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu. tidak sehat."

"Aku akan bertambah sehat setelah menghajarmu kalau kau tetap melihatku dengan mata mesummu itu! hitung-hitung pelepas stress." Ia sudah menggenggam tangannya, dan melakukan gerakan pelemasan jari-jari seakan-akan siap untuk menghajar orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan bagitu Hae, nanti kita akan kesulitan menulis laporan kita ini kalau sampai Siwon mati." Eunhyuk menyikut Kibum yang berbicara kurang sopan.

Donghae menatap bosan, "Terserah kau saja," kemudian melihat kearah panati, "Asal… mereka senang."

Mereka berempat tersenyum saat Kai berlindung pada Tao dari kejaran Chen. Mereka tertawa seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Hari itu langit cerah, dan awan hanya bergerak perlahan.

"Merepotkan…" kata Tao yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Tidak bisakah kalian bermain air dengan tenang? Bagaimana kalau kalian berlomba mencari kerang atau apa!"

Kai yang bersembnyi dibelakang sepupunya berteriak dengan semangat, "Ide yang bagus Tao! Bagaimana kalau kita adakan lomba renang! Semuanya harus ikut!"

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya saat Baekhyun dan Chen menyambut perkataan Kai dengan gagap gempita. Suho yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku ikut."

Kemudian Chanyeol bergumam dibalik kunyahan semangka barunya, "Ahu huga…" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Sip!" teriak Baekhyun, "Kau, Lu?"

Luhan maju kedepan dan, "…"

"Ah, artinya 'iya'" kata Xiumin menerangkan bahasa tubuh Luhan.

Lalu tinggal satu orang yang ada ditempat itu, dan sepertinya sedang sangat kebingungan. Baekhyun mendekatinya, "Hei, Kris! Kau mau ikut lomba renang tidak! Kau harus ikut! Jangan hanya melukis saja!" protesnya.

"Aku mengabadikan hari ini." Katanya simple.

"Uhh… sebentar saja! Kita buktikan siapa yang paling jantan diantara kita!" kata Baekhyun bangga, dan Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah kau benar, Byun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sedari tadi aku bingung menggambar bagian 'itu' dicenalamu saat terkena air laut… karena sepertinya yang kugambar terlalu besar…"

Otot emosi dikepala Bekhyun muncul. Semua orang yang mendengar antara tertawa terbahak-bahak dan malu-malu kucing mendengarnya.

"Kau! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! HAH?! DASAR MENJIJIKAN!" murka Baekhyun

"Itu tidak menjijikan, Byun… bukankah itu menunjukan siapa dirimu… setidaknya itu yang kubaca dibuku."

"Akan kubakar buku itu! beserta mulutmu."

"Nanti aku makan dengan apa, Byun."

"Diam kau!"

Orang-orang mulai tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah aku ikut…" katanya mengalihkan, "Siapa tahu ada kesempatan dimana celanamu itu hanyut."

"Itu terdengar seperti rencana, bodoh!" kata Suho sambil memukul kepala Kris. "Tapi tidak buruk juga kalau rencana itu terlaksana, iya kan Kai?"

Wajah Kai memerah, ia antara penasaran atau malu-malu dengan perkataan Kris dan Suho. Tao, diam-diam ia sepakat dengan rencana Kris, walaupun pikirannya menolak, kalau tubuh Baekhyun itu tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun. Baekhyun semakin marah, dan semua orang tertawa dengan sangat keras, keculi Tao dan Luhan. Chen tersenyum sambil saat itu Lay sudah ada disampingnya.

"Kau tampan…" katanya, kemudian mengedipkan matanya pada Lay.

Lay melihat Chen yang wajahnya sudah ada semburat merah kemerahan, "Dasar kurang kerjaan."

"Aku harus mengingat ekspresi wajahmu ini, Chen." Lanjutnya.

"Terserah."

Chen terdiam, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berpikir kalau Lay itu tampan, tapi ia terlalu jenius untuk 'menyembunyikan' tatapannya itu. yah… Lay memang tampan. Akhirnya ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu. setelah itu membalikan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Sudah siap kalian semua?" dan dijawab dengan raungan teman-temannya kelewat semangat, "Aku akan jadi jurinya…"

"Kau harus ikut Chen. Kupikir ini saat yang tepat membuktikan bahwa terkadang orang jenius pun tidak bisa memlakukan sesuatu dengan baik." Lay memancing Chen. "Biar aku yang jadi jurinya."

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tidak kau harus ikut lomba juga."

"Lalu si—"

"Biar aku saja." Kata-kata yang tegas dan datar, milik Sehun memotong perkataan temannya. Semua orang melihat kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Sehunnieee~, bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja! Kita buktikan siapa yang paling jago berenang diantara kita!" kata Kai bersemangat. Aduh kenapa dia jadi manja begitu sih?

Sehun melirik kearah Kai yang ada didepannya. Tubuh Kai yang tingginya sama dengannya membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi 'merengek' imut Kai. Orang lainnya terkejut melihat Kai begitu seenaknya pada Sehun. Yah… semua orang yang ada disana juga tahu mereka tidak terlalu dekat meskipun Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau mereka pacaran.

"Aku malas melepas pakaian,"

Kai melangkah maju dan memegang pundak Sehun, tangannya mulai meraba bahu Sehun dan kemudian turun ke kancing pakaiannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau repot membuka pakaianmu, biar ku bantu!" kata Kai sambil tersenyum manis. Teman-temannya yang lain terkejut dengan tindakan Kai, bahkan Tao dan Suho. Lay menyeringai disebelah Sehun saat Kai mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun.

Sehun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Kai melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Sehun terlalu sayang pada Kai semenjak ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Tes… Tes…

"Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun dan Suho menjerit histeris melihat Luhan.

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sedang terdiam. Kai yang sampai pada tahap akhir melepas kemeja Sehun, hingga terlihat pundak yang kokoh dan putih milik Sehun, pun menatap kearah Luhan. Alisnya menyatu.

Luhan kemudian duduk setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Lu?" tanya Xiumin panic melihat kekasihnya berdarah.

"Hm…" jawabnya singkat.

Kai yang masih dihadapan Sehun melihatnya khawatir, meskipun ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Xiumin menghampiri Luhan dan duduk berlutu didepan Luhan mengangkat dagunya dan memerikasa wajah Luhan. "Kau… kenapa Lu?" tanyanya ragu, karena sepertinya Luhan sedang tidak focus, "Apakah kau sakit?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kekanan dan mengusap hidungnya, "AKu tidak apa-apa Dear, ini hanya mimisan!" _iya lupakan Xiumin! Ini karena ulah Kai! Menelanjangi Sehun! Aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan membanyangkan Sehun itu diriku…_

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." katanya datar, mimisannya tidak juga berhenti bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kekasih dan temanmu khawatir padamu tapi malah kau perlakukan seperti ini." Kai melihat yang lainnya seperti menahan tawa, seakan-akan tahu sesuatu yang lucu dan dirinya tidak, "Apa!" katanya.

Luhan sebenarnya senang dengan perkataan Kai barusan tapi karena kata 'teman' itu muncul… moodnya benar-benar jatuh. Ia lebih memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi Xiumin ataupun yang lainnya.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang tertwa terbahak-bahak, "Kau tidak mengerti Kai?"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai lembut, "Jangan dipikirkan Kai, laki-laki mimisan ditengah pantai dengan gadis menggunakan baju renang itu adalah hal wajar. Itu tandanya mereka **sehat. **Walaupun aku ragu, apakah itu sehat yang benar-benar sehat atau tidak?" ia melirik Luhan. Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil yang memeperebutkan perhatian Kai.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kai kebingungan.

"Kita mulai lombanya dan aku akan menang." Kata Sehun simple mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat dan akhirnya diputuskan Kibum seonsaengnim yang menjadi jurinya saat ia datang untuk memerikasa 'keributan' kecil di pantai. Donghae seonsaengnim masih ada dibalkon bersama yang lainnya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kai.

Semua siswa telah berbaris, dimulai dari Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Lay, Kris, Suho, Tao, Kai, dan yang terakhir Sehun (Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo tidak ikut berenang).

* * *

Air laut yang asin, dan dalam bukanlah ancaman yang begitu besar bagi mereka. Mereka sudah terbiasa. Bergerak, mengibaskan kedua tangan secara bergantian, ambil nafas yang dalam dan atur dengan baik. Mengayun, gemericik air dan riuh sorak sorai para penonton di tepi pantai. Kai hampir tersedak saat melihat Sehun dari sampingnya kanannya.

Ia tidak boleh kalah dari Sehun. Chen hanya sesaar meluncur dan berenang dengan santai. Chanyeol yang dengan tubuhnya mengambang dan mengayun perlahan.

Jarak 1 kilo meter itu memang bukan jarak yang kecil, tapi untuk mereka itu hal yang mudah. Peringkat sementara yang terdepan adalah Luhan dengan gaya dadanya, Baekhyun dengan gaya kupu-kupu, Lay dengan gaya lumba-lumba, Tao hanya dengan bergaya, Kai dengan gaya katak, Kris dengan gaya dada, Suho dengan gaya kupu-kupu, Chanyeol dengan gaya batu.

Kai tidak juga bisa menyelip keempat orang didepannya, tapi buka Kai namanya kalau ia mengalah. Luhan memang kuat dari awalnya, dan dia tahu kemampuan berenangnya, maka Kai berpikir wajar saja kalau dia bisa berenang dengan baik dia pernah memenangkan juara renang tingkat nasional ketika masih China. Ah… dia jadi kesal, karena kulitnya yang kecoklatan ia sering disebut sebagai anak laut tapi dalam urusan renang… ia bahkan ada dibelakang Tao yang sepertinya sepertinya berat seperti gundukan pasir.

* * *

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Luhan memandang Kris, sekarang mereka tengah ada dikamar yang ditempati Luhan dan Xiumin, dan berhubung Xiumin sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama Chen, Khyungsoo dan yang lainnya. Luhan sudah menceritakan tentang masalalunya dengan Kai.

"Itu tergantung kau, Lu. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya, lebih besar terhadap Xiumin atau Kai?" tanya Kris. Luhan menggeleng ia meminum cola nya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Akunya jujur, saat ini Luhan memang tidak tahu. Perasaannya terhadap Xiumin dan Kai itu sama besarnya, dia tidak bisa memilih.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi bagaimanapun kau harus memilih, jangan egois." Ia memandang Luhan lekat, "Luhan yang kukenal bukan orang yang egois." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku Kris, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang yang aku cintai."

"Aku mengerti itu, tapi kalau kau memaksa dan tidak memilih kau hanya akan menyakiti orang yang kau cintai."

Okey. Kalau Luhan pikir perkataan Kris memang benar, kalau ia tidak memilih satu diantaranya akan ada yang tersakiti karena cintanya itu. tapi untuk saat ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa memilih.

Xiumin?

Dia sangat mencintainya, teramat mencintainya malah. Dan karena xiumin juga dia telah meninggalkan Kai dulu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kai saat itu, sakit tentu saja mungkin kecewa dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi malah. Terbukti dari Kai yang selalu pindah-pindah sekolah, pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain bahkan sampai pindah ke Negara lain. Betapa kejam dia dulu telah menyia—nyiakan orang yang mencintainya dan sekarang apa? setelah mereka bertemu lagi Luhan ingin kembali pada Kai. Padahal dia sadar benar dia sudah menyakiti pemuda manis itu. Tapi…

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu Lu. Jangan mengambil keputusan disaat kepalamu banyak pikiran." Luhan tersentak ketika Kris menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Lebih baik kita bantu yang lainnya menyiapkan makan malam." Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Atau kau istirahat dulu. Dinginkan kepalamu." Lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah waktunya makan malam." Ujarnya.

Kris yang sudah didepan pintu berbalik. "Okey." Katanya singkat. Membuka pintu tersebut dan menutupnya perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu Luhan.

"Kris," Kris berjengkit kaget, ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari sebelahnya. Disana Suho tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Dear, kau menganggetkanku." Kris berusaha tenang dan segera membeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu. "Kau tidak membantu yang lain?" tanyanya sambil membelai wajah Suho.

"Hm…" gumam Suho tidak jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Suho memegang tangan Kris yang ada dipipinya, matanya menatap Kris lekat.

"Hn." Gumam Kris lebih tidak jelas, tapi Suho mengerti itu artinya 'iya' namun Suho tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi karena dia percaya Kris akan menceritakannya suatu saat nanti, meskipun ia tidak tahu itu kapan.

"Ish! Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini." Sebuah suara menginturpsi kegiatan mereka. "Setidaknya cari kamar." Lanjutnya.

Suho merona, "Kau bicara apa Baek?" katanya.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Kris berujar sinis.

Baekhyun berdecih tidak suka, kenapa anak itu selalu sinis padanya. _Apa salahku Tuhan?_

"Kau lihat Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya setelah ingat tujuan awalnya datang menemui Suho.

"Tidak." Jawab Suho singkat, ia memandang Kris. Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan itu menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak. Kenapa?" jawab dan tanyanya.

"Kai juga tidak ada. Aku khawatir pada anak itu." katanya mulai gelisah, benar setelah acara lomba renang selesai Baekhyun belum lagi bertemu dengan Kai. Bahkan dia sudah menanyakan pada teman-temannya yang lain bahkan Tao juga tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sehun juga tidak ada kan. Mungkin mereka keluar bersama, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Sehun." Kata Kris tenang, meskipun dia juga sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya Kai itu orang baru di sini dia belum tahu mana-mana.

"Ah benar juga. Semoga mereka bersama."

* * *

Sehun dan kai kini berjalan mengelilingi ditepi pantai. Sesekali Kai memainkan air yang mengenai kakinya yang tidak memakai alas apapun. Setelah selesai bernang tadi Sehun langsung menariknya ke sisi pantai yang lain sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari kai. Lantas, tersenyum saat melihat wajah kai yang memerah. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca yang memang sedang panas.

"Kai…"

"Eum"

"Kau tahu, hal yang paling indah didunia ini apa?" mulai Sehun.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, yang tentu saja membuat langkah sehun juga ikut terhenti. Kai menatap mata sehun yang tengah menatapnya juga—hanya menatapnya.

Kai berpikir sejenak, lantas tersenyum. "banyak hal" jawabnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengajaknya untuk melajutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Contohnya?"

"Eum…" ia berpikir, "… melihat matahari, bulan, bintang… lalu, mendengarkan burung bernyanyi dipagi hari dan mendengarkan lantunan music pengantar tidur." Sehun hanya diam sambil terus saja mengulas senyumnya, menunggu jawaban Kai yang mungkin masih panjang.

"bisa menyenangkan hati orang lain, mencintai, dan berbagi kasih sayang"

"Itu saja?"

"Hm, bisa bertemu denganmu" jawabanya dengan malu-malu yang menggemaskan. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Ya, kau menertawaiku!" protes Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya… maaf." Sehun menarik tangan Kai, membuat Kai menghentikan langakahnya dan memandang Sehun. Alisnya bertaut.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Jawabanmu benar. Banyak hal yang memuat hidup itu merasa indah. Apalagi, jika kita menjalankan hidup indah bersama orang yang sangat berarti."

Sehun menarik tubuh Kai kedalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dari tubuh tegapnya. Lantas, mengusap punggung yang berbalut kemeja putih.

"Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Kai. Meski pada awalnya aku tak yakin bisa sampai seperti ini. Memelukmu dengan sangat erat. Kau tahu?" sehun merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah di depannya dengan tatapan teduh. Lalu, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dikening seorang pemuda yang begitu ia cintai.

Pemuda manis yang telah mengajarinya 'cinta'.

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu, Kai. Tapi…"

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh kecupan ringan di bibirnya oleh pemuda didepannya. Sehun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai padanya tapi ia segera menutupi keterkejutannya itu.

"Jangan dilanjutkan." Bisik Kai lirih. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Ya, Kai sudah memikirkan ini semua. Ingat dia juga sudah memiliki perasaan itu tapi waktu itu dia belum yakin akan perasaannya. Dan mungkin kali ini ia akan menerima Sehun dan mulai mempercayai dan mencintainya. Tidak semua orang jahat, dari sekian banyak orang jahat pasti ada satu diantaranya yang memiliki hati. Dan bolehkan ia berharap suatu saat nanti dia ingin hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Sehun tersenyum tulus yang menambah kadar ketampanannya, ia memeluk Kai erat menyesap wangi yang mengeuar dari rambut Kai. Ah betapa ia senang bisa berduanya dengan orang yang ia cintai ini.

"Sehun," panggilnya.

"Hm."

"Bolehkan aku mempercayaimu?"

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya, ia mengangkat dagu Kai hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan lagi. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu." Ia menatap Kai lekat, "Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menghianatiku."

Kai mengangguk. Ya, ia mengerti dan ia pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dihianati orang yang kau cintai. "Terima kasih," ia tersenyum manis membaut Sehun ikut tersenyum.

Sehun mulai mengeliminasi jarak antar keduanya, Kai yang tahu apa mau Sehun segera memejamkan matanya. Merasakan manisnya ciuman yang diberikan Sehun, lembut dan tidak menuntut. Menyalurkan rasa cintai yang ia miliki untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Sore itu mereke berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya, di tepi pantai disaat matahari mulai turun keperaduannya.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 mereka sudah berkumpul diruang makan villa. Kyungsoo, Chen, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Suho, serta Kibum dan Donghae sedang mengatur makanan di meja makan. Sedangkan Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Lay serta Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan api unggun untuk nanti. Luhan dia masih belum turun dari kamar, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun juga belum kembali ke villa.

"Makanan sudah siapa, Chanyeol kau panggil yang lain." Kyungsoo memberi perintah kepada kekasihnya.

"Siap Baby." Katanya dan segera bergegas keluar villa untuk memanggil yang lainnya.

"Suho, kau panggil Luhan."

Suho yang sedang menaruh mangkuk sup menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Biar aku saja." Ukar Xiumin, "Sekalian aku mau mengambil ponselku." Lanjutnya. Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya mengagguk saja, tidak ambil pusing toh mereka masih menata makanan juga.

Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Lay, serta Siwon dan Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim masuk dan mengambil tempat di ikuti Kibum dan Donghae seonsaengnim. Tidak lama kemudian Luhan dan Xiumin menuruni tangga dan segera bergabung.

"Sehun dan Kai belum pulang?" tanya Donghae, yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari semua muridnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia pulang." Sahut Kibum seonsaengnim.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Siwon heran, pasalnya diantara mereka tidak ada yang melihat Kai dan Sehun dari tadi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki memasuki ruang makan, mereka semua langsung mengalihakn pandangan mereka, melihat siapa yang datang. Disana terlihat Kai tengah tersenyum dan Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf kami baru pulang." Kai berkata canggung, karena semua orang memperhatikannya. Sehun segera menarik Kai dan membawanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum santai.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Baekhyun, "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian pergi bersama. Kau tahu aku khawatir, kau baru disini." Tambahnya.

"Maaf, Baek aku tadi tidak membawa ponsel."

"Tapi setidaknya kau memberitahuku,"

"Sudahlah Baek, dia juga pergi denganku. Kau tidak usah khawatir kami tidak melakukan apapun." Kata Sehun.

"Sudah lebih baik kita segera makan, semuanya sudah pada lapar tuh." Kata Siwon ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Kris menggeutu tidak jelas.

Hening

Mereka makan dalam diam. Terlihat disana Kibum seonsaengnim yang tengah menyuapi Donghae seonsaengnim. Yah semua orang tahu kalau mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Tidak jauh dari Kibun dan Donghae seonsaengnim Kyungsoo juga tengah menyuapi Chanyeol, mereka tidak sungkan-sungkan menunjukan hubungan mereka di depan banyak orang.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Xiumin. Namun bedanya Luhan selalu mencuri pandang pada Kai yang duduk di sebelah Sehun—bersebrangan dengannya dan itu membuat Kai risih, dan anehnya yang lainnya tidak menyadarinya kecuali Sehun yang memang dari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan, Kai menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Santai saja," katanya lagi.

* * *

Semua siswa dan guru tengah mengelilingi api unggun yang tadi sore mereka persiapkan. Baekhyun, Chen dan Kyungsoo tengah menyanyi di iringi permainan gitar dari Chanyeol dan Lay. Kris, Tao sesekali ngeraff. Sedangkan selebihnya duduk tenang mendengarkan, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim yang dari tadi memilih focus memainkan PSP-nya.

Kai dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan, dengan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya meskipun Kai sudah menyingkirkan tangan itu tapi karena memang Sehun itu keras kepala akhirnya ia membiarkannya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua Luhan dan Xiumin dengan XIumin yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. Luhan membelai rambut Xiumin tapi matanya sesekali merlirik Kai dan Sehun. Aduh apa sih yang dia pikirkan, kekasih sedang bermanja-manja terhadapnya juga masih melirik yang lain.

Siwon dan Eunhyun sensaengnim sedang pergi berlanja.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Kai merogoh saku celanaya ketika dirasanya ponsenya bergetar, ia melihat layar dan disana tertera Mommy is calling…

Segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan.

"Yeobseyo," sapanya setelah mendengar sapaan terlebih dahulu dari sebrang sana.

"…"

"Hm." Ia melirik Sehun sebentar yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya. "Liburan di Jeju mom, wae?" tanyanya.

"Ne."

Pip

Panggilan berakhir, Kai segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Mommy," jawabnya singkat. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau haus?" tanyanya, "Biar aku ambilkan," yang diangguki oleh Kai dan setelahnya Sehun bangkit dari duduknya namun sebelum pergi dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Kai.

"Aku tidak kedinginan."

"Tapi tanganmu dingin," katanya, "Tunggu disini."

"Hn,"

Luhan yang melihat Sehun pergi menghela nafas pelan, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Kai segera merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya dan disana ada pesan baru, segera saja ia buka.

'_Bisa kita bertemu? Aku tunggu di tempat tadi siang kita berkumpul.'_

Kai melirik kesekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati Luhan dimanapun, _mungkin dia sudah pergi. _Pikirnya. Ia segera beranjak dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Baek, aku pergi sebentar," pamitnya, takut nanti Baekhyun mengomenlinya lagi seperti tadi akhirnya ia memilih memberi tahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menyanyi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang memang tidak jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Menemui Luhan." Aku Kai, dia memilih jujur pada Tao.

"Perlu kutemani," Kai menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lama. Nanti kalau Sehun mencariku bilang saja padanya."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Kai berjalan ditepi pantai, angin dingin berhembus menembus kulit. Ia segera mengeratkan jaket yang tadi dipakaikan Sehun. Untung saja tadi Sehun memberikannya jaket kalau tidak dia sudah mati kedinginan, terus kenapa juga Luhan ngajak ketemu di tepi pantai gini sih. Emang dia tidak kedinginan apa.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, di sana jarak kira-kira dua meter disana, seseorang yang diyakininya Luhan tengah berdiri dengan jaket warna coklatnya. Rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Perlahan ia mengembuskan nafasnya lamat-lamat, rasanya ia belum siap bertemu Luhan apalagi hanya berdua begini. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dia katakan? Ingin rasanya Kai berbalik dan pergi dari sana tapi dia juga harus bicara dengan Luhan. Ya,

Kakinya mulai melangkah, dan setelah sampai didekat Luhan, ia berdehem kecil. Luhan berbalik dan pandangan keduanya langsung bertemu. Aduh Luhan, kamu makin tampan saja apalagi kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Ingin rasanya Kai langsung berlari kepelukannya apalagi udaranya dingin begini. Kai mengeleng mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang aneh-aneh, apa-apaan sih dia ini sekarangkan sudah punya Sehun juga kamu harus mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi sore.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana?" tanya Kai langsung, dia sudah tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"…"

Luhan diam belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dia masih tertegun dengan kedatangan Kai. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kai akan menemuinya lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu. Ya, Luhan masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia mengantar Kai pulang keapartementnya dan itupun karena dia yang memaksanya hingga Kai mau diantar pulang oleh dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai khawatir karena Luhan masih belum membuka suaranya.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Kai diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega, "Jadi?" tanyanya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dia yakin tadi Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu," ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kai mengeryit bingung. Melihat Kai yang diam saja Luhan pun melanjutkan, "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya biarkan aku memelukmu seperti dulu Jongie."

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kemabli dan berkata, "Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Kurasa Sehun benar-benar mencintaimu, dan setelah ku perhatikan kau sering tersenyum ketika bersama dengannya." Katanya, Kai masih diam dia tahu Luhan belum selesai bicara.

"Dan kurasa dia mampu membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan memaksa kehendakku lagi padamu meskipun aku masih mencintaimu, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan mampu membuatmu bahagia. Jangankan bahagia, tersenyumpun kau tidak ketika bertemu denganku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk merelakanmu dengan Sehun." Jelasnya.

Kai tertegun mendengarnya. Benarkah? Benarkan dia selalu tersenyum ketika bersama dengan Sehun, tapi ia mengakui kalau berada didekat Sehun dia memang merasa nyaman.

"Jadi bolehkan aku memelukmu?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi, dan dilihatnya Kai mengagguk pelan. Luhan tersenyum dia segera membawa Kai kedalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku, Kai…" ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan dia merasakan Kai mengangguk dalam pelukannya, "… dan terima kasih."

_Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku di masa lalu, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu kecewa._

_Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Terimakasih pernah mencintaiku setulus hatimu._

Tak jauh dari mereka, Sehun melihat semuanya, meskipun dia tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi dia percaya pada Kai, meskipun dia tahu kalau Kai masih mencintai Luhan. Tapi dia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang Kai katakana padanya.

"_Bolehkan aku mempercayaimu,"_

Dan Sehun tahu benar apa maksud dari perkataan Kai. Dia ingin Sehun percaya padanya juga sebaliknya. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat Sehun simpulkan. Dia melangkah mendekati keduanya, Luhan sepupunya juga Kai kekasihnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya ketika ia sampai di tempat keduanya. Kai yang memang tengah membelakangi Sehun tersentak, mungkin dia terkejut bagaimana Sehun bisa ada disini dan oh ya ampun Sehun bahkan melihatnya tengah berpelukan dengan Luhan.

Kai segera melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan berbalik mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri disana. "Sehun," ujarnya pelan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue…**_

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, aku sudah berusaha melanjutkan dan hasilnya entahlah aku tidak terlalu puas dengan chapter ini. Aku tahu kalian kecewa juga.

Sekedar pemberitahuan 2 samapi 3 chapter lagi ff ini akan segera selesai. Ah... akhirnya.


End file.
